The Next Generation Season 2
by lilnate13
Summary: Relationships, Drama, and the most shocking happend in LlanCharles,GA.
1. Season 2 premiere

**This is Season 2 of "Next Generation" it will stop of at Season 1 finale. This season will be more shocking and surprise. Enjoy!**

Part 1:

Charlene Buchanan-Morgan was at the Buenos Dias Café picking up some food that her mother order and bring it to the party. When Charlene got the bag, she turned and saw Ryder Ford and Tammy Evans walking in together.

"Charlene." Tammy said. "How you doing?"

"Good. I'm just picking up some food to the party."

"Oh that's right. Drew mention about the Buchanan's get together."

"Drew? My brother mentions that to you?" asked Charlene.

"Yeah, He calls me while he was at your parents place."

"Oh." said Charlene.

Charlene still does not trust Ryder Ford especially when he threw her to a glass mirror but it was Byder not Ryder. She do not think that he cure yet.

"Look I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you for it. I just want to make it up to you the way I hurt you."

"It wasn't you. Ryder" said Charlene.

"I know, I know. But it was still me and I'm really sorry Charlene, you're my cousin I shouldn't done that to you."

"It's ok Ryder. I forgive you."

Then Ryder and Charlene hugged and make up.

"Thank god that's over." Tammy replied. "Have you and James make up yet?"

"I don't want to hear his name!" Charlene yelled.

-V-

At Matthew and Destiny's apartment. Drew and Monica were talking to Matthew, Destiny and Kaya.

"Drew." Destiny said. "I'm so glad your ok. How long you have to stay in this wheelchair?"

"For a while." said Drew.

"What do you mean by that?" Matthew replied.

"Like nine months."

Kaya gasped. "Oh my god Drew. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok sis. I'm just glad I'm living right now and get to still see my family, my friends and my girlfriend."

Drew and Monica share a romantic kiss.

Destiny and Kaya both say Aw!

"Remember you was in a wheelchair when you was a teenager?" said Destiny.

"Yeah." Matthew replied. "I couldn't walk ever since I was in a wreck with Cole that night. I couldn't even dance with you at the prom."

"Yeah, but we did dance at our senior prom and you had the DJ to play our favorite song "Miss Independent" by Ne-Yo."

"Aw. Daddy you did that for momma?" asked Kaya.

"Yeah. It was nothing."

"It was to me. It was so special and you did all that for me. I'm just happy I've married the man I loved.," said Destiny.

"I'm glad I married you too, Des. I rather spend the rest of my life with you."

Matthew and Destiny kiss. In addition, Alania, Randy, Drew and Kaya both say gross.

"Hey, that will be you when you guys get old like us." said Destiny.

"When I get old I'll make sure I'll look thirty then sixty like mom and dad." Kaya replied.

"I beg your pardon.," said Matthew.

"Sorry Daddy."

"Where Charlene she should be her by now." said Destiny.

"Charlene text me and say she on her way." Alania replied.

"I hope she be here before we start the party." said Destiny.

-V-

Molly and Luaus surprise the kids, Joshua and Hilary but want to know what they are talking about.

"What you mean promise to not tell mom?" asked Molly. "What are you two hiding from me? Are you doing drugs, Joshua Asa Buchanan?"

"No mom, it's not like that. Dad you really are here."

"Of course I am. Look at you; you look like a younger version of your Grandpa Matthew."

"Don't forget act like Grandpa Matthew." Hilary added. She was talking when Matthew killed Eddie Ford when he was a teenager. Joshua did the same thing when he killed Ashton Chase. Joshua shoved Hilary to shut her up.

"Look at my baby girl." said Luaus. "You look just like your mother."

"Thanks daddy. Where are you going to stay?" asked Hilary.

"No where yet."

"No where? Poor Daddy, how about you can stay with us?"

Molly looks at Hilary to shut her up.

"I don't know it's really up to your mother.," asked Luaus.

"Mommy please?" asked Hilary.

"Yeah, we haven't seen Dad since two years.," said Joshua.

Joshua and Hilary did a puppy face and Molly cannot resist it.

"Ok, Ok. He can stay with us till he gets his own place."

Joshua and Hilary hugged their mother, "Thank You, Mom."

Joshua told them that he has to get ready to perform with his band called "Llanview 5." Moreover, Hilary invited her boyfriend over.

"They still act like little kids." said Luaus.

"Always." Molly replied. "Let's get some punch."

"Sure."

-V-

At Ryder's apartment. Tammy and Ryder are doing invitation to invite on their Weeding day. Ryder had on a plain white T-shirt, Levis jean and a pair of Nike shoes. Tammy had on a navy blue Apple Bottoms

One Shoulder Top with Graphic Print with a Tied dyed wash skinny jeans and beige

Canvas Lace-Up Wedge Peep Toe Booties.

"Who else should we invite? How about your cousin Liam?" asked Tammy.

"I don't think Liam would come.," said Ryder.

"Why? He is your cousin."

"I kidnapped him, Tammy. And I don't think Him and Sarah would forgive him."

"Liam will forgive you. He will understand of your illness."

"I'm just guilty; I lie to you and everyone else in LlanCharles."

"You did not lie to anyone. Byder was the one how control you. He's the one who did all this stuff." Tammy protested.

"I still think I should go to jail."

"No you shouldn't. You have an illness disorder. We pose to get married and I don't want our kids to grow up without a father!"

Tammy gasped. "Ops."

"Kids? Tammy is you pregnant?" asked Ryder.

"I guess me am.," said Tammy.

"When you find out?"

"About two weeks."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to be a surprise for on our weeding day. Now it's not a surprise."

"So, I'm about to be a Dad?" asked Ryder.

Tammy nodded. "Yes."

Ryder was so happy and yelled, "Yes! I'm about to be a Dad!"

He picks up Tammy and start spending her around, "I'm never going to leave you or our child. I love you, Tammy."

"I love you too, Ryder Ford."

They share a Romantic Kiss.

To Be Continued…

Part 2.


	2. The Manning's Enterprise is back

Part 2:

Charlene came in to her parents apartment and apologize she came too late.

"Its ok sweetheart." said Destiny. "I'm glad you came, you got all the stuff I order?"

"Yes mama. There all in that bag."

"Good. Excuse me while I put this in the kitchen."

Alania and Kaya see there something wrong with Charlene and they ask if she was ok.

Charlene smiled, "Of course I am. Why won't I be ok?"

"Because every time you make that worried face something is bothering you. So what's going on?" asked Alania.

Charlene took a deep breathe, "I saw Ryder and Tammy at the Buenos Dias Café."

-V-

Ryder and Tammy went to visit Shun and Tea and tell them the news.

"Tammy before we tell your father about your pregnant do you think he will hate me?" asked Ryder.

"Of course not. Even he can be over protective like he did to my cousin Destiny when Matthew ran off to DC with his brother. But you are a great Husband and you will soon be a wonderful Dad." as Tammy touch his face.

"Thank You for giving me confident. Ok let's do this."

Ryder knocks on the door and Tea opens it and was surprise to see Ryder and Tammy.

"Tammy, Ryder I'm so glad you're here. Come on in."

Ryder and Tammy walk in and saw Shun Evans looking at his newspaper.

Tammy walk in first, "Hey daddy."

Shun look up and smiled and got up from his chair and hugged his daughter, "Tammy. I'm so glad you came. I miss you."

"I miss you too. How you doing?" she asked.

"Great just reading the Sun newspaper. Jack Manning's son, Aaron Manning is taking over The Manning Enterprise."

"What?" Tammy replied. "Aaron Manning is back?"

Shun nodded. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happened."

-V-

At The Manning Enterprise. Aaron Manning is trying to find some new idea for the Sun newspaper. His teenage son, Todd Manning Jr. walks in with his smooth dark brown hair, tall looking and wearing casual clothes.

"Hey dad." said Todd Jr. "What your doing dad?"

"Nothing. Trying to find some new idea for The Sun newspaper. Anyway how is school?"

"It's ok I saw a new girl at my school today, her name is Dominique Price we have English 3 together."

"Price huh?" said Aaron. "I knew her grandfather, Darren Price since I was teenager. So you like her?"

"Well? Yeah, I like her she different from any other girls I dated from the past maybe she the one for me."

-V-

At Matthew and Destiny's apartment. Dominique Price has everyone attention. She has long black curly hair, her skin was light skin. She was wearing a Women's Black Leather Look Studded Cropped Biker Jacket, black jeans, black and white Daytrip Metallic Animal Print Top and black boots.

"What's up everybody!" yelled Dominique.

Everybody cheered.

"I'm Dominique Price and these are my friends and we are Llanview 5!" The crowed still cheered.

Dominique start singing the song "How You Do it" from How to Rock. When she got done everybody cheered for them.

-V-

Kaya got Charlene attention. "About Ryder and Tammy. Have they said something to you to make you feel unconformable?"

"No. Actually Ryder apologize to me from what he did to me well it wasn't him it was Byder but still he feel guilty about it. "

"What you do?" Kaya asked.

"Actually I was ok. Maybe Ryder Ford is a change man and does what's right for him and Tammy."

-V-

"Why you think that?" asked Tammy.

"Aaron is like his Grandfather, Todd Manning he will do anything to make his newspaper the #1 hit in LlanCharles. Just be careful."

Ryder Ford walks in and had his hand out to shake Shun's hand. "Hey Dad."

"Are you serious? Why you brought him here?"

"Well he is my husband and also my baby's father." said Tammy.

"Baby father?" asked Shun. "Tammy what the hell is this all about?"

"Daddy, I and Ryder are having our first baby. I'm pregnant."

"If your mad feel free to get your anger out." said Ryder while he put his head down.

"Get mad? Why will I get mad for you two having my first grandchild?" asked Shun.

Ryder and Tammy look at each other and back to Shun like what he just say?

"Dad, are you drunk or something?" asked Tammy.

"No, I'm just happy for you two having a baby. That's all."

-V-

"Well I hope you right. Don't you have Football practice today?" asked Aaron.

"Oh yeah, I just for got. I'll talk to later Dad." said Todd Jr.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get home."

"Ok. Bye dad."

While Todd Jr. opens the door, TJ Ashford was at the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ashford."

"You excuse." TJ replied.

"What makes you come here, Mr. Ashford?" asked Aaron.

"I have an idea for your Newspaper?" said TJ.

"Well spill it out I don't have all day."

"The Buchanan Family." TJ replied.

"Buchanan Family why them?"

"Because Charlene Buchanan-Morgan just lost her baby and has a thing with AJ Chandler. Alania Buchanan broke in The Buchanan Enterprise not long ago. Drew Buchanan use to be a murderer. Randy Buchanan was a trouble maker. Luaus Buchanan pretends to be Drew Buchanan at first when he was broke. Kaya Buchanan was sexual abuse when she was 16. Joshua Buchanan kill Ashton Chase cold blood just like his grandfather, Matthew Buchanan. This will be rich and all people in LlanCharles will know the truth of the Buchanan."

"Not bad. I like your idea. I always like get the Buchanan anyway. Good Work, TJ."

To Be Continued…

Part 3.


	3. I'm So Sorry

Part 3:

Before The Buchanan's Family have a toast for Their Family generation. The Cops came out of nowhere.

One cop asked where Joshua Asa Buchanan?

"Do we have a problem officer?" asked Molly.

"Yes We do. Joshua Asa Buchanan is arrested for killing Ashton Chase."

The whole Buchanan Family was shocked including Molly, Lucas and Drew.

-V-

Aaron Manning gave TJ Ashford a hand shake for working business together.

"Thanks for you, TJ. My newspaper article is a hit. The Manning Enterprise is back on business."

"No problem. What's happened now?" asked TJ.

"The Cops from LlanCharles will arrest Joshua Buchanan for murder Ashton Chase."

"What? You can't arrest Joshua." said TJ.

"Why not? You say you don't care about The Buchanan."

"I know."

"Hey, we will be rich and those silly Buchanan's will get what they deserve."

-V-

"Um, Tea what's wrong with my father?" asked Tammy.

"Yeah, what happened with I'll beat your ass Ryder." said Ryder.

"I will beat your ass if you won't shut the hell up!"

"Honey, what makes you change your mind about Ryder. Usually you'll say Ryder is not the right guy for Tammy and you don't trust him."

"Half the time I don't. But I know what Ryder going through and I will like to give my Son in law another chance and forgive me for all the things I accused him."

"Mr. Evans you don't have to apologize, I should have told you guys the first place. Especially my beautiful wife who carrying my child. I should have told you the first place, I'm really sorry about it."

Tammy smiled, "its okay Ryder. I'm just happy I have you and we will get married soon and have our first child."

"Me too. And your parents will be the grandparents." Ryder laughed.

"I maybe am a grandparent but I can still kick your ass Ryder Ford."

"Sorry Mr. Evans." said Ryder.

Tammy and Tea just laughed at the guys.

-V-

At Liam and Sarah's apartment. Liam was sitting down on the couch holding their son, John who it's really James and Charlene's baby. Sarah came the kitchen got a bottle ready for John. She smiled and sees Liam bonding with their son.

"Hey." said Sarah. "I figure you need this."

Sarah handed Liam the bottle.

"Drinking milk will make you strong." Liam talks to baby John.

"Having fun." said Sarah.

"Are you kidding me, this is the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to see the birth."

"Liam it wasn't your fault. You were in a coma thanks for your psycho cousin, Ryder."

"Hey it wasn't Ryder's fault, it's was Byder. Ryder has an illness disorder it's a family trait. His mother Jessica and Our Grandmother Vicki has the same problem like Ryder and they were worse. I don't hate Ryder, I know what's he going through, he didn't want anybody to know not even Tammy, and he was protecting her if I was him I would have done the same thing."

-V-

"Look officer." said Drew. "It was an accident my son didn't mean to murder Ashton Chase."

"I don't give a care Buchanan, He got it from his father and his grandfather. That's right everybody in LlanCharles knows the entire secret about The Buchanan's Family. You all should be ashamed of yourself. Guards arrest that young man right there."

The Guards grab Joshua to put him on hand cut.

"Mom, Dad. I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't mean to kill Ashton Chase." cried Joshua.

"We know honey, me and your father will figure things out." said Molly.

"Will meet you there." Drew replied.

The Guards took him away.

Drew grabs the cop, "Who is responsible for my son to be arrested?"

"I guess you didn't read The Sun newspaper, Aaron Manning is back and him and TJ Ashford are working together and made an article about the Buchanan's Family. Your entire secrets are exposed."

-V-

"Ok, while you guys chill here. Me and Tammy will be in the kitchen making dinner." said Tea.

"Please don't kill each other?" asked Tammy.

"We won't babe; I and your father are just talking man to man."

"It will be okay sweetheart." Shun replied.

"Alright." said Tammy. She walks off.

"You have a wonderful daughter, Mr. Evans." said Ryder.

"Ryder, please call me dad. I know you haven't had a father figure since your father was murder by Mitch Lawrence and I want to spend time with you if you don't mind?"

"I don't. I'm just shock that you care about me. No hormones are anything but, I thank you for what you doing now and give me and Tammy a chance to be together."

"I'm just doing it for my baby girl and I know you make her happy and you will never hurt her so I trust you for now."

"Thanks Dad."

"Hey you want to play one on one on the basketball court?" asked Shun.

"You're on, Grandpa." Ryder joked.

"Oh, it's on Ford!"

To Be Continued….

Part 4.


	4. Are you serious?

Part 4:

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe TJ will do something like that." said Molly.

"I can. TJ was very angry ever since me and you got back together." Lucas replied.

"I'll deal with TJ." said Drew. While he was walking off.

Lucas stop Drew, "No, Brother I will deal with TJ, You and Molly needs to go to the police station for Joshua. Don't worried I got this."

"Lucas right. Joshua needs us now!" Molly added.

"I'll go with you, Drew. Maybe I'll stuff out at the police station or something." Kaya replied.

"Thank You, both of you is very caring about my son." said Drew.

"That's what's family are for right?" asked Kaya.

"That's right, Kaya." said Destiny. "I'm so proud of you caring about your brother maybe you find the right guy someday."

"Me too. We should be going let's go." said Kaya.

-V-

Alania and Charlene were in the kitchen talking about Joshua arrested.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Joshua has been arrested." said Alania.

"I know, the cops came out of nowhere arrested Joshua for murder Ashton Chase. Joshua was just protecting his father and everybody else. He don't deserve to go to jail, he's only seventeen." Charlene replied.

"I know, maybe we should call James." said Alania.

Alania grab her I phone to call James Morgan and Charlene stops her.

"No. I don't want anything to with James."

-V-

At the Red Diamond. James Morgan was at the bar drinking a bottle of beer and was thinking about his wife, Charlene Buchanan-Morgan. Then, he realize he see Victor Jr. was coming in.

Victor saw James, "James, I'm so glad to see you. Did you read the Sun newspaper? Aaron Manning is back."

"What? Are you sure?" asked James.

"Yes I'm sure, here look at the newspaper." said Victor.

Victor handed James the newspaper and James couldn't believe that Aaron Manning is back.

"This can't be happening." said James.

"You think that's something read the article." Victor added.

James Morgan read the article about "The Family Secret of Buchanan Family". He read about Nora Buchanan was kidnapped by Troy. Lucas Buchanan pretends to be Drew Buchanan just to get with Molly.

Drew Buchanan was a murderer he kill eighteen people at the bank when he stole some money. Charlene Buchanan lost her baby again; it's her third times losing another baby. Kaya Buchanan was rape when she was thirteen years old. Alania Buchanan broke in the Buchanan Enterprise two years ago. Randy Buchanan was sent to military school in Iraq for his actions. Matthew murder Eddie Ford when he was seventeen and Joshua Buchanan follow his grandfather foot step and murder Ashton Chase at age seventeen. Destiny Evans Buchanan was pregnant at age seventeen. Ryder Ford had an illness disorder problem; he's crazy like his grandmother, Vicki and his mother, Jessica. He put his cousin Liam in a coma and leaving Liam's Fiancé, Sarah Drake alone raising her child.

When James got done reading. He could not believe that Aaron Manning will put The Buchanan Family business like that.

"I can't believe Aaron Manning will put The Buchanan Business like that. Boy, if Mr. Matthew Buchanan finds out about this he will be pissed."

"I know, I wonder why Aaron Manning is exposed The Buchanan Family, what they did to him?" asked.

Victor was clueless. "I don't know, maybe we'll find information."

-V-

"Wow. I didn't know Ryder has an illness disorder. I feel really bad." said Sarah.

"It's ok." Liam replied. "Ryder going to physical theory everyday now. He's doing what's right for him and Tammy."

"Well I'm happy for him. Speaking Ryder and Tammy they invited us to their Weeding Ceremony."

"What? When is the date?" asked Liam.

"Tomorrow night at the first chapter church. Ryder wants you to be his best man while I'll be Tammy's bridesmaid."

"That's great. I need to meet up with Ryder maybe he's at Tammy's parents' house. I got to go I'll see you later."

Liam kisses her tenderly.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." said Sarah.

"You will me promise." he said.

He left quickly and Sarah holds her son, which it's really James and Charlene baby.

"Your father is really silly you know that," she laughed.

-V-

At LlanCharles police deportment. The cops put Joshua Buchanan behind bars and Joshua was freaking out.

"Hey you can't put me behind bars, I'm just a kid." said Joshua.

"Your almost consider as a young adult that's good enough for me." The rude cop replied.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Joshua.

"Because kid, I never like working with those foolish Buchanan. The Buchanan's are always getting away of everything but, not you kid, I will make you pay if the last thing I will!"

Joshua was so scared he doesn't know what to do.

-V-

Drew, Molly and Kaya made it to LlanCharles police deportment.

Molly asks the cops where her son, Joshua is.

The cop answered, "He's behind bars."

Molly was so shock that her son is behind bars.

"Kaya." said Drew. "You're the Commissioner of LlanCharles maybe you can free him."

"Sorry to bust your bubble but Ms. Kaya Buchanan is not the Commissioner of LlanCharles anymore." said the cop.

"What the hell you talking, Joe. I'm the Commissioner of LlanCharles."

"If Kaya not the Commissioner anymore. Then who is?" asked Drew.

"It's me." said a young woman voice.

Everybody turn around and it was Kelly Manning, Jack Manning's daughter and also she Aaron Manning's sister.

"I'm the new Commissioner of LlanCharles. Why yawl staring at me is yawl happy I'm back?" asked Kelly.

"Hell no. I wish you can take your Barbie looking ass back where you came from." Kaya argue.

"Kaya isn't enough that your secret is exposed."

"Exposed. What the hell are you talking about Kelly? Asked Kaya.

"Yeah, what your brother say about my sister?" asked Drew.

"It's about Kaya being rape when was thirteen."

Kaya was so shock and was about to cry.

"I didn't see that coming when I read it. You shock a dirty slutty ass hoe."

"Shut the fuck up Kelly!" yelled Kaya. And she punches Kelly in the face and busts her lip.

"You bitch you will pay!" yelled Kelly.

To Be Continued..

Part 5.


	5. Kaya's rape suspect is revealed

Part 5:

At The Manning's Enterprise. Aaron Manning was on the phone talking to his psycho brother, Alex Manning. In addition, their coming up a plan to rid of citizens of LlanCharles.

" I know we did terrible the last time when Will Zacchara blew up the plan, but, trust me this plan will work this time." said Aaron.

"What plan?" asked Lucas. "What are you up to this time, Manning!"

-V-

Liam McBain finally made it to Shun and Tea's house. When Liam knocks on the door, Tammy opens the door and was surprise to see Liam.

"Liam?" said Tammy. "How are you?"

"Fine. Is Ryder here." asked Liam.

"He's here, he playing one on one with my dad."

"Good I need to speak with him."

"Well follow me.," she said.

Tammy show him to the back where Ryder and Shun playing basketball. Shun just had on a gray t-shirt and wearing shorts and tennis shoe. Ryder had his shirt off showing his abs wearing a red and black shorts and black and red Jordan. Man was they sweating.

"Ryder!" yelled Tammy.

Ryder stops before he shoots the ball, "What babe? We were in the middle of playing basketball.," said Ryder.

"That's women for you, son." Shun replied.

"I heard that!" yelled Tammy. "Your cousin Liam came here to see you."

"Ryder wipes his face with a dirty T-shirt and gave Liam a handshake, "Liam, it's great to see you again how are you?"

"Great." he said. "I'm full cover of my condition and the doctor says that I should rest about three weeks and I should go back to work."

"That's great.," said Ryder. Ryder was so glad to see his Liam healthy and better than ever. "Tammy, Dad can we talk alone?" Ryder asked.

"Sure." said Shun. "Come on Tammy let them talk man to man."

"Ok." said Tammy. "I'll be in the kitchen." Tammy told Ryder.

"Alright." said Ryder. "I'll meet you there in the minute."

"Ok." she said. Tammy stood up and kisses Ryder gently. Then her and Shun walks off.

"You are very lucky; you pick the right girl this time." Liam replied.

"Yeah." said Ryder. "She not like my ex girlfriend, Kelly Manning. She was crazy."

"Oh, speaking of Kelly Manning, that's why I'm here to tell you she's back in LlanCharles as the new commissioner of LlanCharles police depot."

Ryder was shock and pissed at the same time that his ex Kelly Manning is back also.

-V-

At LlanCharles police deportment. Drew and Molly hold on Kaya before she beat the living hell out of Kelly Manning.

"Bitch?" said Kaya. "I got your bitch right here."

"Sis come down." said Drew. "I'm sorry Ms. Manning she didn't mean to."

"Yes I did." Kaya replied.

Drew and Molly try to shut Kaya but, It was too late Kelly Manning made up her mind.

"I know Kaya is not sorry, she's never sorry. Guards take Ms. Kaya Buchanan away and lock her up!"

"What?" said Kaya? "You can't do that."

"I think I can since I'm the new Commissioner of LlanCharles and not you, guards take her away she makes me sick."

"It's not over Kelly!" yelled Kaya. While the guards took her away. Drew Buchanan was very angry now he has to worry about his son, Joshua and his little sister, Kaya. "You went way to far Kelly." said Drew.

"I did. I haven't notice it, I must be doing a good job."

"Wrong! My son is charged of a murder of Ashton Chase and now you charge my sister for hit you and how long are you going to let her stay?"

"I don't know yet? But, I'll keep you an update about how many years. I got to go my brother needs to see me."

"Your brother will pay for put our family business on the newspaper and why is he doing this?" Drew asked.

"It's not your business." said Kelly.

Drew grabs Kelly by the arm and look at her straight in the eye, "Now you tell me why your brother, Aaron is putting my family business around LlanCharles!"

-V-

"I got to go." said Aaron. He hung up.

"Lucas is good to see you."

"What are you up to? Why are you exposed The Buchanan's secret?" asked Lucas.

"Because all you Buchanan are selfish and never care about yourself!"

"Are you doing this because my sister abandoned you and your son? Let's get this straight you are the one who rape my little sister, you force her to have sex with you when she wasn't ready. You were sixteen when she was thirteen. You knew you rape her and got her pregnant. But instead we put you in jail; we gave the baby up to you because Kaya wasn't ready to be a mother."

" Look I know I was wrong and stupid I shouldn't done that to Kaya but, Deep down I love Kaya but, I hate how she abandon my son, Todd Jr. and he still don't know who his real mother is so I told him the truth that his mother abandoned him when he was little."

"Your son it's not going to know who his real mother or Kaya won't find out that her son is still alive. You will stay the hell away from Kaya and I mean it!"

-V-

"Are you serious?" asked Ryder. "Kelly is back in LlanCharles?"

Liam nodded. "She took Kaya place as the Commissioner of LlanCharles. Our Family business is exposed. Our entire secrets are revealed. Man, what? If Kelly Manning is the Commissioner then it's going to be a problem between Tammy and Kelly, they never like each other and if Kelly finds out that Tammy is having my child she will be pissed and if Tammy finds out that Kelly is the new Commissioner of LlanCharles she will be more pissed than Kelly. I can't have my ex and my fiancé working together it will coast problem."

"Ryder." said Liam while he calming Ryder down. "Chill, I'm sure that Tammy will be ok with it."

They heard Tammy yelled so loud and they knew it can't be good. So they hurry up and went inside.

Ryder put on his Miami Heat jersey, "What's going on?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Liam.

Tammy looks so pissed, "its Kaya, Kaya has been arrested?"

"What? How?" What she does?" asked Ryder.

"She assaulted the new Commissioner." said Tammy.

"Oh you heard that Kelly Manning is the new commissioner of LlanCharles?" asked Ryder.

"Yes."

"Look, I'm sorry I know you don't like Kelly."

"It's ok Ryder, I can handle her she just wants to take control and ruin everybody lives but not ours we will be Mr. and Mrs. Ford and have a beautiful baby."

"I love you, Tammy." said Ryder.

"I love you, too." Tammy replied. They share a romantic kiss and Tammy told Ryder, Liam and her dad, Shun that had to go, Drew needs them imminently. And they hurry and headed to the police station.

To Be Continued….

Part 6.


	6. Stay the hell away from me!

Part 6:

At LlanCharles, police depot. Joshua Buchanan is behind bars by himself and he so scared of being in cell. He was praying nothing ever happened to him. Then, the same rude cop came back with a tall hardcore muscular man looks like he kill people or something.

"You have company, Buchanan." said the cop.

Joshua was scared and do not know what to do.

"You guys have fun." said the cop. Then he laughed and left them alone.

"Well, so you're a Buchanan." said the ruff person.

"Yeah." Joshua replied.

"You must be rich."

"Sort of." Joshua replied.

"You are looking good as a handsome Buchanan." While he touch Joshua curly hair.

Joshua jerk back, "Get away from me!"

"Or what? You are going to tell your mommy and daddy. To bad you're all alone and nobody won't save you now." Then he laughed so hard.

Joshua was freaking out right now.

-V-

At Red diamond. Henry Morasco was at his office doing business stuff for Red Diamond. Then, Amanda Morgan walk in with her blonde hair curl and wearing a shimmering silver dress and shoes to match.

"Amanda? What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"We need to talk." she replied.

-V-

Shun, Tammy and Ryder made it at LlanCharles police depot. In addition, everybody was all over control.

Molly spotted them, ran to Tammy, and hugs her, "I'm so glad you're here."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Tammy.

"It's Kelly that's what."

"Why did she come back?" asked Ryder.

"For you." said Kelly. She was behind Ryder and Ryder jump up when he heard her voice.

"I cam back for you, Ryder. I want you back."

Tammy look so pissed off and was about to whooped this bitch.

-V-

Aaron Manning got up to Lucas's face and was about to punch him in the face.

"Listen here, Buchanan! You barge over in my damn office and threaten me don't you know I can file a complaint."

"If you file a complaint, I'm filing too. Remember I say stay the hell away from Kaya if you know what good for you!"

Then, Lucas walks out the room and leaving Aaron feeling so guilty. Then, Aaron pick up an old picture of him and Kaya when they were Teens and he was about to cry but he try to brave for his son and protect Todd Jr.

-V-

Joshua back away from the ruff person and yelled, "Stay away from me. Please."

"Don't be shy; it will only hurt a little."

Joshua grabs something hard to hit the man, start swinging at the ruff man, and hit him on the head.

While the ruff man hold his head, Joshua try to run away but, the ruff man grab Joshua and run him to the bar and bruise him really bad, started punching him the face really bad.

It took his father, Drew Buchanan to get the cops to break the fight. The cops broke it up and Drew saw his son bruise up and blood all over his face. Drew was so mad he grabs the rude cop and had him against the wall, "You will pay what you did to my son, and don't you ever take it out of my son when you know this man is psycho killer."

"Like you, Buchanan. You're the one who murder all those twenty people, my wife was working in the back and you shot her cold blooded." said the rude cop.

"Look I'm sorry what I did, but, please don't blame my son for it blame me."

"Oh shut up Buchanan. Your son is better off in jail anyway."

Drew was about to punch the rude cop until the female cop stop it, "Stop it. Listen we need to take this kid to the hospital and Joseph you was very wrong, come on Joshua and come with me."

-V-

"What you want to talk about?" asked Henry.

"About us. Look Henry I know you was upset when I dated Will Zacchara you was telling me that Will is not the guy I thought he was perfect for me but I was wrong I should have believe you I'm sorry."

"It's ok Amanda we all make mistake."

Amanda took a deep breathe, "I love you, Henry I want to be with you."

"You want to be with me?" asked Henry.

"Yeah, you're very honest, brave and I hate how we broke up and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, but, I'm sorry I have to put to you but, I'm with someone already."

"Who?" asked Amanda?

Then, Courtney Tyler walks in the room and smiled, "Hey Henry."

Henry smiled back, "Hey babe." Then, gave her a kiss. "Were dating now."

"Is that great?" said Courtney.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you. I got to go."

Then Amanda Morgan walks out the room. When she left, Courtney shut the door and looks at Henry so pissed, "What the hell is that?"

-V-

Kelly Manning was all up on Ryder Ford and was flirting with him, " I came all the way to Washington D.C to see you again I really want you back."

Ryder was so nervous when Kelly was all up on him and waiting for his fiancé to say something.

"Um, I really sorry Kelly. What we had together is over I'm with someone else."

"Like who?" asked Kelly. Had her hip.

"It's me." Tammy replied. "Me and Ryder are getting married and having a baby together."

"Ryder you know you can do better than that she's a slut like Kaya Buchanan."

Tammy was going to attack her but, her father, Shun and Ryder stop her. "Call me or my cousin a slut one more time. I will beat the brake of your bitch ass!"

"Honey, calm down. You know you cannot do all that pressure in your condition. Let me handle this while you and your dad look for Kaya."

"Come on, Ryder got this." Molly replied.

"Ok. As for you Kelly, after I deliver my baby I'm coming after your ass!"

"I'm waiting." said Kelly.

While Shun, Tammy and Molly walk off. Kelly was talking crap Tammy. "Some girl you got, you don't need her you got me."

Ryder turns to Kelly and yelled, "You will leave my wife alone. Stay the hell away from me and Tammy, Were not together no more deal with it."

"Fine, I guess I have to tell daughter that her father doesn't have anything to do with her." Kelly replied.

"Daughter?" asked Ryder. "What are you talking about, Kelly?"

"We have a seventeen year old daughter named, Caitlyn Ford she looks like you, Ryder."

"Why you waiting all this time, why now?" asked Ryder.

"I was about to have abortion at first but, I doesn't feel right so, I gave to our baby girl after when we broke up."

"So how come you didn't tell me earlier when I could be there for our daughter, Why you telling me now? So you can wreck my relationship with Tammy?"

"No. I never."

"Stay away from me."

To Be Continued…

Part 7.


	7. OMG:O 2 Part 1

**This Chapter will shock everybody and you never know what's going to happend This is :OMG 2.**

Part 7:

At LlanCharles Hospital. Drew Buchanan carried his son to the hospital while the police officer tries to get help.

"We need help!" said the police officer. "We have a teenager injured."

Kristal Evans walks over toward the police officer, Drew and Joshua. "What happened?"

"My son has been sexual abuse in jail." yelled Drew.

"In jail? Why was he was in jail?" asked Kristal.

The police officer explains to Kristal about the chief put Joshua behind bars with a psycho killer.

Kristal gasped. "Oh my, I'm sorry. You can take your son in the emergency room and I'll get Dr. Hayward for you."

"Thank You." said Drew. Drew turns to the police officer and smiled, "Thank You Sabrina for everything."

"Anytime, I'm just doing my job."

Drew smiled and took his son to the emergency room. Sabrina was staring at his butt.

"Sabrina!" yelled Kristal. She was getting Sabrina attention,

"What?" asked Sabrina?

"Don't what me. Why are you staring at my cousin's ass?"

"I wasn't staring at his ass." said Sabrina.

"Oh, so you are going to lie now. You like Drew Buchanan don't you?" asked Kristal.

Sabrina just started blushing.

-V-

Dr. Charles Hayward was checking on a patient that was due any day now.

"Looks like you due any day now." said Dr. Hayward.

"You going to have a beautiful baby girl." said Lucy Hubbard.

"Thank you." say the patient.

"Anytime." Dr. Hayward replied.

"Can you excuse us?" asked Lucy. "I need to speak with Dr. Hayward for a minute."

"Sure." said the patient. "Take your time."

Dr. Hayward and Lucy Hubbard walk out the room and Lucy close the door from behind.

"What you want to talk about?" asked Dr. Hayward.

"It's about Sabrina Bouchie, did you tell her yet?" asked Lucy.

"Not yet?" said Dr. Hayward.

"Why? You know you and Sabrina belong together."

"I know but…"

"But what? Why are you so afraid?" asked Lucy.

-V-

Shun, Molly and Tammy found Kaya behind bars she look like she was beat up bad.

"Oh my god, Kaya what happened to you?" asked Tammy.

"I got beat up." Kaya replied.

"How?"

Kaya explain to them about the police from LlanCharles immediately beat her up because she was a Buchanan and the whole town citizens will take down the Buchanan clan once and for all.

Everybody was shock. Molly gasped, "I can't believe they are doing this. I have to call Lucas."

Molly tries to find her cell phone in her purse and Lucas walks in he looks very pissed off right now. "Don't worried I'm right here."

Molly spotted Lucas, ran to his arms, and hugged him, "Lucas I'm really glad you're here I'm so worried about you. How did it go with you and Aaron?"

"Aaron? You went to see Aaron anyway?" asked Kaya.

"Yes. Someone has to teach that punk a lesson." said Lucas.

"How many times I have to tell you to stay away from him!" yelled Kaya?

"How many times in the past I tell you to stay away from him. But, you never listen you end up and got rape!" yelled Lucas.

"It wasn't your business Lucas it's between me and Aaron!"

"It still my business whatever happened to you! I told you he was a juvenile a bad influence kid."

"I'm tired of you keep being in my business you been in my business since I was twelve. I'm twenty-four I don't need you." said Kaya.

"You guys stop fighting!" yelled Shun. "This is not the time to argue we got bigger problems now."

-V-

After football practice. Todd went back inside to get some drink water until he saw fine cheerleader talking to friends Dominique price and Cameron Newman daughter of Summer Newman. Todd walks over to the girls and spoke to them. "Hey ladies."

They all say hey to Todd. Todd asks Dominique what's her friend name?"

"Oh this is Caitlyn Ford, Caitlyn this is Todd Manning Jr."

"Hey Todd." said Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn is a beautiful name."

"Thanks, you play football?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yes, I'm a quarterback and I'm also the captain of the team."

"Nice. Listen can we hang out sometime?" asked Caitlyn.

"Sure."

"Here is my number." While he write her number down on his hand with a pen. "Call me."

"I sure will." smile Todd.

"Ok. See ya later." Caitlyn replied. The three girls went back to the gym for practice. Michael Price scared Todd from behind and says Boo.

Todd jump up to his skin and notice it was Michael, "Quit doing that you scared me to death."

"Sorry bro, did you ask out Caitlyn Ford on a date?" asked Michael.

"No, she asks me." Todd replied.

"What? Caitlyn Ford asks you out, that is what is up bruh. When you two going on a date?" asked Michael.

"I don't know yet. Hey have you heard from Joshua yet?" asked Todd.

"I haven't. I'll I know he's in jail for murder Ashton Chase."

Todd was shock that his best friend is arrested for murder Ashton Chase.

-V-

At the Emergency room. Drew Buchanan was so worried about his son, Joshua. He was praying for nothing going to happened to him.

Drew talk to Joshua while he is in a coma. "Hey son, I really sorry I didn't make it in time but, you will get threw this you can't die on me I love you son, always."

Joshua woke up, "Dad? Where am I?"

"Your at the hospital, how you feeling are ding ok?"

"Just a little headache that's all."

"Good. I was so worried about you. Did the man say anything else to you before you beat you?" asked Drew.

Before Joshua gets a chance to say something he went into seizure and Drew have to yell to the nurse that he has son had a seizure.

-V-

"Ok I like him ok, but what if he doesn't like me?" asked Sabrina.

"You never know on less you try." Kristal replied.

"Like you never told Dr. Hayward how you feel about him. How come you didn't tell him it's been way to long now."

"Because the man just got over his divorce with his wife. I don't want to bust out and say Charles I'm really in love with him then it will pressure him and I don't want to ruined our friendship." said Kristal.

"What if he in loves with you then what?"

"I honestly don't know?" asked Kristal.

"Listen to me you can do this you are Kristal Evans you are very brave and strong. Girl I know you can do this you just have to believe."

"Actually I do. Thank You, Sabrina."

"No problem."

Then, the nurse told Kristal that Joshua Buchanan has a seizure."

"I'm on my way.," said Kristal.

"Me too. " Sabrina replied.

In addition, they ran as fast they could to get to the emergency room.

-V-

"What are we going to do?" asked Molly. "We can't just leave Kaya in cell?"

"I just we bring the big guns. Uncle Shun call Momma and Daddy." Kaya replied.

"Why so your mom can go plump ghetto I don't think so.," said Shun.

"Come on, dad. Destiny and Matthew might be our only shot please dad." Tammy begs her father.

"Alright I'll call Destiny." While Shun dial the number and call Destiny. Molly got a phone call from LlanCharles hospital that Joshua Asa Buchanan had a seizure.

"What?" yelled Molly? "Ok, I'll be there as soon I can."

Molly hung up. "What's wrong?" asked Lucas.

"It's Joshua he's at the hospital now! He had a seizure."

"What re we waiting for let's go."

"Ok. Kaya and Tammy take care.," said Molly.

"You too." Tammy replied.

"I'll pray for Joshua to be ok.," said Kaya.

"Me too. Let's go."

-V-

While The Cheerleaders was done practicing, Dominique start having cramps on her stomach and it was hurting her.

"Hey, Dominique is you ok?" asked Cameron.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little cramp. Oh boy."

Dominique ran to the girl's bathroom and puke. She look threw her purse and found the pregnancy test she knew it was time. Dominique wonder if she pregnant with Joshua's baby.

-V-

"I'm not afraid ok. I just do not want to ask her now I know she going threw family stuff and I do not blame her. I don't want to ruin our friendship.," said Dr. Hayward.

"You never know if you try. What will your father, Dr. David Hayward say?" asked Lucy.

"He will tell me if you care for this person go for it."

"So what are you waiting for go for it."

"Your right thanks Lucy for everything."

"Anytime. Charles."

Then, one of the nurses ran to Dr. Hayward and told that they need him now. Joshua Asa Buchanan had a seizure."

"I'm on my way." said Dr. Hayward.

"Don't worry; I'll deal with the other patient you deal with him." Lucy replied.

"Thank You." said Dr. Hayward.

Suddenly he took off running to the emergency room.

-V-

"How this happened?" asked Todd.

"Till your father expose the Buchanan Secret now all the citizens in LlanCharles are attacking the Buchanan Family." said Michael.

"I have to deal with my father no one put my friends in jail! I'm going to find out why my father hate the Buchanan so much and exposed them."

"Do you think your father will tell you?" asked Michael.

"He better, maybe it has something to do with my real mother because all I know that she abandon me when I was little. I have to go man, text me if you heard any news with Joshua."

"Got you bro."

Todd ran outside and headed to his dad's office.

To Be Continued…

Part 8.


	8. OMG:O 2 Part 2

**_Hey Everybody, I don't want to defend nobody I just making my stories more intersting like any other soaps I hope you enjoy!_**

Part 8:

While Charlene was working at the Buchanan's Enterprise, a handsome man walk up to Charlene and spoke to her.

"You must be busy." said the man.

"Yeah I am, I just have a lot of paper work to do. What's your name?" asked Charlene.

"I'm Giles I'm started working here."

"Nice to meet you, Giles." said Charlene while she shaking his hand. "I'm Charlene Buchanan."

"I know who you are; you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh stop." smiled Charlene. "Listen can you give this information to my sister, Alania Buchanan it's really important."

"Sure." Giles replied. "Anything for you Mrs. Morgan." While he left, Charlene was staring at him so hard and says "He's Fine!"

-V-

At the Hospital. Epiphany was training her grandson, Kevin Johnson. Epiphany raises him since his parents die in a car wreck.

"What's wrong Kevin?" asked Epiphany.

"It's nothing grandma." Kevin replied.

"Oh yes it is what's wrong is it about that guy you broke up with Giles Anderson?"

Kevin nodded. "Yes. I'm still in love with him."

-V-

All the doctors was working on Joshua Buchanan they could not stop him from the seizure. Drew Buchanan was crying and could not believe that it is really happening to his son until Sabrina Bouchie walks up and hold his hand and Drew was glad to see Sabrina on his side.

"Don't worried Drew it's going to be ok."

-V-

Dominique Price check to see if she was pregnant or not and it turns out that it was a plus which she was pregnant with Joshua's baby.

"Oh my god I can't be pregnant I'm just a kid what will my parents say?"

"Dominique!" yelled Caitlyn. "Are you ok, your brother is waiting for you?"

"I'm coming.," said Dominique. She hurried up, put up the pregnancy test in her bag, hurries, and got out the bathroom.

"Dominique is you ok?" asked Cameron.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look I'll call you guys later."

"Ok. See you later, D." Caitlyn replied.

When Dominique left, they were suspicious about Dominique like she hiding something but she does not want to tell her best friends about it.

"What's up with her.?" asked Cameron. "Like she hiding of something."

"I don't know I'm kind of freak out about her not telling her best friends." Caitlyn replied.

"Do you think we need to ask her what going on with her?"

"No." said Caitlyn. "Dominique will tell us soon or later."

-V-

Charlene was on the phone talking to Sarah Drake about new person, Giles Anderson.

"Girl I know he's fine. Maybe it won't hurt to try."

"Try what?" asked Giles.

Charlene drops the phone out of her hand when she heard his voice. "Giles, you're back so soon?"

"Yeah, your sister on her way to turn it in to the Mayor of LlanCharles."

"Good. Listen I have to go I have to meet up with my best friend so I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Charlene.

"Sure." smiled Giles.

"Good. See you later Giles."

"You too."

While Charlene left, His father Justin Anderson, Matthew's old bully from high school text him. "Did you ask her out yet?"

Giles look so serious as if he did not want to do anything to hurt Charlene but then again he does not want to disappoint his father.

-V-

"Honey you know it's been a year, how about dating someone else?" asked Epiphany

"No. Giles is the only person I felt in love with since High School. We were meant to be together."

"I know sweetheart but, if he wants somebody else then it's time to go separate ways."

"He never gave me a reason why he broke with me he just hung up. He is too busy about his father, Justin. I don't know what's going on."

-V-

"Sabrina I'm so lucky you're here I'm just scared about my son won't make It.," said Drew.

"Listen to me Drew, your son will get threw this he's very brave and he has courage like you and that's something you should be proud of." Sabrina replied.

"Thank you Sabrina for everything I'm so lucky I've a friend like you."

"Anytime."

While they start hugging, Monica Corinthos walk in front of them. "What the hell?"

Drew and Sabrina was surprise to see Monica inspected.

-V-

Dominique Price got in the car with her big brother, Michael Price and was very silent while they was driving and holding her stomach.

Michael look at sister worried, "Are you ok sis? You been to quiet lately."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then why are you holding your stomach?" he asked.

"Can we just skip the subject?" asked Dominique.

"Ok Fine. So have you spoken to Joshua lately since he is your boyfriend?"

"No. I haven't." Then Dominique got a text message from Joshua's mom, Molly Lansing Buchanan about Joshua is in the emergency room he had a seizure.

Dominique gasped. "Oh my god!"

"What?" asked Michael?

"Joshua is in the emergency room!"

"What!" yelled Michael.

"Speed up fast I have to see my boyfriend!" yelled Dominique.

"Hold on!" yelled Michael.

Michael put the gear in nitro and hurry and rushes to the hospital.

To Be Continued…

Part 9.


	9. Seizure Fever

**_Sorry for the delayed. There are still more drama to come enjoy!:D_**

**_Part 9:_**

"Monica." said Sabrina. "I didn't know you were here, I was just keeping Drew Company."

"That's my job." Monica replied.

Drew walk over to Monica and hugged her, "Hey baby I'm so glad you made it."

"Me too. How is Joshua?" asked Monica.

"I don't know, all I know is he went to a seizure and I hope Dr. Hayward knows what he doing."

-V-

At the Emergency room, Dr. Hayward and Lucy Hubbard try to calm down Joshua.

"Joshua, honey calm down." said Lucy. "Were here to help you."

"He going to hurt her, you have to stop him." Joshua replied.

"Who going to hurt who?" asked Dr. Hayward.

"The guy in cell told me that Aaron Manning's brother is going to hurt Dominique Price and he's going to poison everybody in LlanCharles."

"Alex Manning is alive?" asked Lucy.

Joshua nodded. "Please save my girlfriend." cried Joshua. Then he went to another seizure. Dr. Hayward tries to work on Joshua, "Lucy, and Get nurse Epiphany!"

"I'm on it."

Lucy hurried left the room fast. Drew stops Lucy Hubbard and asks what is going on in there?

"I can't answer right now; I have to get nurse Epiphany."

-V-

At Liam and Sarah's apartment. Sarah Drake was alone with her son who really is James and Charlene's baby. Sarah was bonding with her son, John. Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"I think that might be Charlene let me get that."

Sarah walk to the door and open the door, but she could not believe who came to her apartment for surprise visit. It is her sister, Emma Drake.

"Oh my god." said Sarah.

"Hello sister long time no see." Emma replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sarah.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me?" asked Emma.

"What the hell are you talking about Emma?"

"That little boy over there, he belongs to me Sarah."

Sarah looks at her as if she was crazy.

-V-

Before Alania Buchanan, get a chance to get off from work. Amanda Morgan barge in her office looking so pissed.

"Amanda? What the hell wrong with you barge in my office?" asked Alania.

"I try to I try but Henry never wants to be with me, he wants that bitch Courtney Tyler!"

-V-

"What the hell was that?" asked Courtney. "Why she came to your office?"

"She just wants to talk that's all." Henry replied.

"Talk about what? She wants you back after her psycho boyfriend died."

"It's not like that. She been thrown a lot after she find out the truth about Will Zacchara lie to her all this time and I felt bad for her."

"Why should you felt bad, she never felt bad for you when you were lonely and your father was in prison and your mother funeral? All she thinks about is sleeping with Will Zacchara!" yelled Courtney.

"You don't know anything about Amanda!"

"So you're choosing me over her?"

-V-

Monica holds on to Drew, "Don't worried baby, everything will be ok."

Then. Molly, Lucas, Dominique, Michael and Hilary rush to the hospital and saw Drew and Monica.

"Drew!" yelled Molly. She hugged Drew. "How is he?"

"We don't know yet? But I'm sure they will tell us soon."

"Joshua has to be ok?" Dominique replied. "I can't loose him."

Hilary hold on to Dominique, "He will, I know my brother he's brave and strong. He will be fine."

"I hope so. Joshua is like a brother to me. If I loose him I don't know what to do." Michael replied.

"Let's just pray for better." said Lucas.

Then, Lucy came back with Epiphany rushing to the emergency room.

Drew stopped them again, "How is my son?"

"Please tell us? Is he going to be ok?" asked Molly.

"He's still having seizure but, he told us about what the prison man told him." said Lucy.

"What he says?" asked Drew.

"He says something about Dominique Price maybe in danger by Alex Manning."

"What?" asked Dominique? "Why me?"

"I don't know, he told us about Alex Manning is going to poison everybody in LlanCharles."

"Wait a minute this can't be possible, Alex is dead during train accident.," said Monica.

"Somehow he must have made it alive." Lucy replied.

"That's who Aaron Manning was talking to on the phone, he was talking about Will Zacchara and how he fails the last time and how this plan will work. This he talking about."

"The citizens of LlanCharles are in danger, he will get revenge for what happened to his son, Ashton Chase." said Sabrina.

-V-

"Get the hell away from me and my son or I'll call the police!" yelled Sarah.

"You won't call the police on me."

"And why not?" asked Sarah.

"Because I'll do this." Emma punches Sarah in the face and Sarah hit her head on the coffin table and was knocking out.

Emma grab the baby and said, "Your coming with me little one. Nice to see you again Sarah ha ha ha!"

-V-

"I didn't say that." said Henry.

"So what the hell are you saying Henry? I'm not good enough for you?"

"Look. It has been a rough weekend. We finally back together again. I just want to focus on us."

"Me too. That's why were going on a three-week cruise just me and you."

"Really?" asked Henry.

"Yes baby. And we were going to Hawaii to just relax and spend time together and get away from LlanCharles."

"What about Red Diamond?" asked Henry?

"Don't worried, Monica will take care of everything. "

-V-

"You must have visit Henry at his office?" asked Alania.

"Yes I did, and I made a stupid mistake, I would have thought Henry will want me back but, actually he really wants Courtney instead."

"You can't blame him for not going back with you. You were with Will the past two months even when Henry warn you about him, you still choose Will."

Amanda felt so guilty about herself, "I know, I was stupid and I made a terrible mistake but I want to make it up to him. I still love him, Alania."

Alania sat down with her best friend and comfort her. "If you really want to make it up to him then, start over as friends then work your way up to relationship. Deep down I know his heart is always there for you. You just have to give him time to think about it."

"Yeah, you're right Alania. Hey you want to go on a three weeks cruise with me to Hawaii?" asked Amanda.

"I don't know? I still have paper work and stuff and I have to worry about my son."

"Charlene will deal with that and Victor can watch Victor the third. Come on, We never have a girls night out."

"Yeah your right." said Alania.

"So are you in?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah sure why not."

-V-

Back to Liam and Sarah's apartment. Charlene Buchanan saw the door open already and it was weird for Sarah leave the door open wide.

Charlene walks in and gasped when she saw Sarah Drake knock out cold. Charlene rushed to Sarah and tries to wake her up.

"Charlene is that you?" asked Sarah.

"Yes it's me. What happened? Why did you collapsed?" asked Charlene.

"I don't remember what happened?" asked Sarah.

"Can you at least try?"

Then Sarah has flashback about her sister, Emma Drake came surprise visit and knock her out so she can take her son away from her.

Sarah came back to reality and start shaking.

"Sarah was going on?" asked Charlene.

"She has my son!"

"Who has your son? Sarah?"

Sarah Drake went into a seizure and Charlene try to calm her down the best she can and call 911.

-V-

At the old cabin. Emma Drake had baby Steve hostage. She wrapped him up in a blanket to keep him warm.

"Don't you cry? Sarah wasn't your mother anyway; I'm your new mommy. And Aaron Manning better help me or I will expose his secrets also."

-V-

At The Manning's Enterprise. Aaron was working on his newspaper article about the Buchanan. Todd Jr. barge in the room and slam the door.

"What the hell wrong with you?" asked Aaron.

"Why you exposed the Buchanan's Family Secrets?" asked Todd.

"Because those Buchanan are not trusted and they always get what they want."

"Like you?" asked Todd?

"Why do you even care?" asked Aaron.

"You're the reason that my best friend is in jail for Murder Ashton Chase. But it looks like to that why you exposed their family secret? Why is it, Dad? Do it got something to do with my real mother?" asked Todd.

Aaron was very quiet and don't know what to say to his son.

To Be Continued…

Part 10.


	10. Tyler Perry's Next Generation

_**A Celebrity will Guest star in this chapter. Plus This chapter will get even deeper enjoy!**_

Part 10:

Monica walks up toward Sabrina, "How the hell you know that?"

"Because I know Alex Manning. He not that kind of person will let people get away. If Joshua says that Alex Manning is going to poison everybody in LlanCharles there no time we need to stop him quick."

-V-

Alex Manning returns to LlanCharles. He has his own apartment room. Aaron Manning has the stuff that can poison all citizens of LlanCharles in his brief case.

"They will get what they deserve for let Joshua Buchanan kill my son. Now they will all pay."

-V-

"Why do you think it's about your real mother?" asked Aaron.

"Because all you talk about is the Buchanan and how they took something away from you. You must be talking about mom?" asked Todd.

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah, so tell me the real reason you exposed the Buchanan?"

-V-

At the police deportment. Matthew and Destiny were looking for their daughter Kaya. Boy was Destiny pissed, she about to go plump ghetto in the police station.

"Where the hell is my daughter, Kaya Buchanan!" Destiny yelled at the police officer.

The police was so scared, he pointed over where Shun and Tammy at.

"Thank You." Destiny says it so rude.

Matthew apologizes to the police officer about his wife action and Destiny yelled at Matthew to come on.

"Yes honey." said Matthew.

Shun went over and hugged his niece, "Hey Little D. How you doing?"

"This is not the time Shun. Kaya are you ok?"

"Yes momma." said Kaya.

"How the hell you got arrested?" asked Destiny.

"I hit the Commissioner of LlanCharles." Kaya replied.

"Wait a minute are you the commissioner of LlanCharles?" asked Matthew.

"Not anymore. Kelly Manning is the new Commissioner of LlanCharles." said Kaya.

"How the hell did this happen?" asked Destiny.

"When our family secret has been exposed."

"You know what I got something for these people. I'm calling back up." said Destiny while she dialing the number.

"Little D who are you calling?" asked Shun.

"Mom pleases tell me who I think you calling?" asked Kaya.

"The hell I am. I am the Commissioner of Llanview who also my Aunt. Madea!"

Mabel Simmons bust threw that door and acting crazy. "Girl you don't have to call me I'm already here and I'm going to bust every fucking body in LlanCharles till they get them fucking message!"

"Oh god. Please help us." said Shun and Matthew.

"Oh shut the hell up or I'll knock the hell out of yall."

"Yes Madea." Shun and Matthew replied.

-V-

Ryder was getting coffee at Buenos Dias Café. When Ryder turns around, he saw Kelly Manning again with their daughter, Caitlyn Ford.

"We meet again, Ryder this is our daughter, Caitlyn Ford. Caitlyn this is your Father, Ryder Ford."

"Hey Caitlyn it's nice to see you all grown up." said Ryder.

"Oh shut up. I don't like you already." Caitlyn replied.

"I'm did I say something wrong?" asked Ryder.

"No! You ruin my childhood. You been a terrible father and I hate you for that!" yelled Caitlyn.

-V-

"But what can we do?" asked Molly. "We don't even know where he is?"

"Trust me we will find him. However, now you need to worry about your son. He's needs you the most." Sabrina replied.

"Thank You." said Molly.

"Anytime. Excuse me I have call from the police station."

"Take your time." said Molly.

"I don't trust her." Monica replied.

"Don't worried Monica." said Molly. "She not going to steal Drew from you."

Sabrina got off the phone and told us she has to go. She has a phone call from Charlene saying that Sarah Drake has a seizure and her baby is missing.

"What? That's terrible.," said Molly.

"I know. I have to go."

"Go, ahead we will be fine."

"Yes, leave us alone." Monica was being rude.

Sabrina ignored her and talk to Drew, "I'm so sorry Drew."

"No it's ok. You have to do your job. Tell my sister I'll be right there in a minute.," said Drew.

Sabrina nodded. "I will."

While she walks, off. Monica asks Drew why he wants to go back to work and his son, Joshua needs him the most.

"Look, I'm only going to be there but an hour and I'll be back,"

"Well if you going then I'm going."

"Why are you being so jealous?" asked Drew.

-V-

Hilary Buchanan walks with Dominique Price down the hall just to be talking about Joshua.

"Are you ok?" asked Hilary.

"Just a little. " Dominique replied.

"Look D, I know you're scared. I am too. However, I do know that he is a Buchanan and Buchanan never gives up. You just have to believe."

"Hilary I have to tell you something. And the reason I'm telling you because you're my best friend and Joshua's sister."

"What is it, D?" Hilary.

Dominique confesses to Hilary that she pregnant and Joshua is the father of her baby.

Hilary gasped. "Oh my god."

-V-

In the Emergency room. Dr. Hayward, Epiphany and Lucy are working on Joshua. "His heart rate is low. We need the Electrical cardioversion.," said Epiphany.

Dr. Hayward grabs the Electrical cardioversion to bring Joshua back to life. "I got it!" yelled Dr. Hayward. "Clear!" Dr. Hayward shocks him to life.

Molly started screaming when she saw her son dying.

Drew hold on to Molly and watch his son getting shock in the chest.

-V-

Alex Manning was talking to himself while him holding a poison needle. "Who will died today in LlanCharles? Will it be Joshua Buchanan? Alternatively, Sarah Drake? Alternatively, both? Who cares everybody in LlanCharles will die soon. Ha ha!"

-V-

"What the hell happened? Who put my great-great niece in the fucking jail cell?" asked Madea.

"It's Kelly Manning. Madea." Kaya replied.

"Oh this is one of those white hoes think they the shit. I am going to show her something, she do not know about us black hoes. We whooped ass. I will chop her up and light her up as a Christmas tree. Let that bitch fuck with me!"

"Madea calm down. You'll make it even worst." Kaya replied.

"So, how long are you posing to stay in this cell?" asked Destiny.

"She didn't say, my court date is the next week."

"That's good, I'll be your lawyer." said Destiny.

"You can't be my lawyer you're my mother. Family member can't be there client's lawyer it's against the law."

"Great so who the hell will be this child lawyer?" asked Madea.

"Me." said Tea while she enters the room. "I'll be Kaya's lawyer."

-V-

Aaron Manning got up from his chair and faces his son. "I don't have to answer to my teenager son."

"Oh you will dad because if you don't I will leave LlanCharles and be away from you." Todd replied.

"No you won't." said Aaron.

"Oh yeah try me."

"Why do you want to know?" asked Aaron.

"Because I know it's about mom and you want to tell me. So tell me who my real mother is?"

"Kate Buchanan." said Aaron.

-V-

"Honey, I think that's enough." said Kelly.

"No it's not. Dad is a punk ass loser and will not take care of his responsibility. You left my mother when she was pregnant…" said Caitlyn.

Ryder cut her off. "Ok I left your mother but, I never know that she was carrying my child."

"Bull crap. Mom was right, you get whatever you want. You kick my mother to the curve just to be with Tammy Evans. You know what? I do not need a father. Especially a Father who is a Ford and a Buchanan and do not care about nobody but himself. Mom I have to go I'll see you later."

Before Ryder gets a chance to say anything, Caitlyn Ford left the Buenos Dias Café.

Ryder walks up to Kelly and asks her why did she lie to their daughter like that?

"I didn't lie; I told the truth that you left me alone." Kelly replied.

"But, I didn't know you were pregnant?" Ryder added.

"Look, I know it's hard for the both of you. Let us get this straight you left me. You choose to kick me to the curve and be with Tammy."

"Ok. Even if I was with Tammy I could have still be there for you and Caitlyn." Ryder added.

"You would?" asked Kelly.

"Why you even care? You got what you wanted, you have our daughter get mad at me and really, she should be mad at you. Your sick do not ever talk to me anymore. I quit my job and I will somewhere else to be away from you!"

"Ryder pleases…," said Kelly.

Ryder walks away from Kelly and leave her crying in shame.

-V-

"Oh my god you're pregnant with Joshua's baby? D, how come you never tell us?" asked Hilary.

"I just found out today Hilary. However, I am scared now. What will my parents say when they found I am pregnant with Joshua's baby. They will never see me as the daughter they love. They will look at me as a Teen mom."

"You say you and Joshua was thinking about having a kid together.," said Hilary.

"But not when I'm a senior in high school. I cannot do this on my own. I'm so scared."

"You don't have to be scared; Joshua might not be here for you. But, I'm here I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank You, Hilary. I'm so glad you're my best friends.," said Dominique.

"Hey what are friends for. You never know in the future we will be his sister in law when you and Joshua get married."

Dominique and Hilary both laughed together.

"Come girlfriend. Let's get back and see how Joshua doing." said Hilary.

-V-

At Liam and Sarah's apartment. Sabrina Bouchie made to the apartment and saw Charlene calming Sarah down but, she gets even worst.

"I'm here. How Sarah doing?" asked Sabrina.

"Not good. I think her heart rate is low. She needs to go to the hospital before anything bad happened."

"Right. Let's pick her up and take her to my car."

Charlene and Sabrina helped Sarah Drake and take her to the car.

To Be Continued…

Part 11.


	11. I can't believe this is happend to me:(

**Part 11:**

Before Kelly Manning, get a chance to leave the Buenos Dias Café. Bree Brennan walks up to her so she cannot leave.

"Bree, look at you. I've haven't seen you forever." said Kelly.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Kelly! I know what you're up to and I will not let you get between my brother and his fiancé relationship and mess it up." yelled Bree.

"Bree I wasn't going between Ryder and Tammy's relationship."

"Oh please. We all know that you want Ryder all to yourself, Face the facts, you're a hoe!" yelled Bree.

-V-

Ryder Ford met up with Tammy Evans at LlanCharles Police station.

Tammy ran to Ryder and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're here." said Tammy.

"Of course I'm here, what's going on?" asked Ryder.

"My great Aunt, Madea is back." Tammy replied.

"What? She is back in LlanCharles. Please tell me she don't have your Aunt Bam? That woman is too freaky." said Ryder.

"I hope not if she was, she probably flirts with AJ Chandler."

-V-

AJ was at the Paradise Lounge (strip club) with his friends, Victor Lord Jr. and James Morgan. They were having people night out.

"The good news is we solve the crime scene Will Zacchara. Now we can just chill and relax." said AJ.

"Yeah, I'm so glad Alania going on a trip to Hawaii with Amanda now I got the house to myself." Victor replied.

"What can possibly go wrong?" asked James.

Then, they saw Aunt Bam wearing stripper clothes and showing all her body.

"Hey AJ! I love you!" Bam blew a kiss to AJ Chandler and AJ yelled No!

-V-

Sabrina Bouchie was driving fast to get Sarah Drake to the hospital.

"How she doing back there?" asked Sabrina.

Charlene turns around and checks on Sarah, "Not good. She is getting worse. We need to hurry. Quick!" yelled Charlene.

"Hold on." said Sabrina.

Sabrina hit the gas in full speed and headed to the hospital.

-V-

Dominique and Hilary heard Molly screaming so loud.

"Mom, are you ok? What's wrong?" asked Hilary.

Dominique notice they are shocking Joshua Buchanan to life.

"No! Joshua!" screamed Dominique.

Michael Price holds on to his sister, comforts her, and watches as his best friend dying.

-V-

Finally, the Dr. Hayward comes him down and says he is fine now but let me speak to his parents.

Lucy nodded. In addition, walk out the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan, Dr. Hayward needs to speak with you." said Lucy.

Drew and Molly follow Nurse Lucy and Lucy close the door behind her.

"What's the problem doctor? What's wrong with my son?" asked Drew.

"Your son had a seizure but, he's has lost memory so he can't remember who he is now." Dr. Hayward answered.

"Oh god!" cried Molly.

"Can you do anything to help him?" asked Drew.

"I don't think there anything we can do. You can try donated his heart to Johnny Jacks." Dr. Hayward replied.

"I will not give my heart to Johnny Jacks. My son is a survivor he will make it. He's a Buchanan.," said Molly.

"I know you're upset. But think of what your son can save lives." said Lucy.

"The only life he's going to save is he. I will refuse to get my son's heart to a baluster killer!" yelled Molly.

-V-

"Who's Kate Buchanan?" asked Aaron.

"Your mother. She was the Commissioner of LlanCharles." said Aaron.

"But, I thought its Kaya Buchanan was the Commissioner of LlanCharles?" asked Todd.

"She is, Kaya has Alternate personalities. Unlike Kaya, Kate has a strong disliking her fashion industry (often criticizing Kaya's sense in fashion as "stupid").

"So, my mom has an illness disorder?" Todd asked again.

"Yes." Aaron replied.

"How come you never tell me about my mom's disorder? We could have helped her!"

"I rape your mother, Kaya and I was deciding to have you instead of go to jail." Aaron confessed.

"What? You rape my mother and the only reason I'm here so you don't have to go to jail?"

"Look, son there was no other way."

"So, you use me?" asked Todd.

"Yes. But, I was wrong I love you my son."

"So, now you love me? I can't believe you. I'm leaving." said Todd.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you! Because you make me sick!" yelled Todd. And left his father alone.

-V-

"You? You will be Kaya's lawyer? Actually who the fuck are you?" asked Madea.

"Madea, this is Tea Delgado. Shun's girlfriend." said Destiny.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, excuse my language. So how long you and Shun been dating?" asked Madea.

"About four months now." Tea answered.

"Girl you can do a lot better." Madea replied.

"Madea!" yelled Shun.

"I'm so sorry Shun. Maybe you can loose some weight I won't be talking about your ass."

"What can you do?" asked Matthew.

"I can try to say that it was an accident and Kaya didn't mean to hit Kelly Manning in the face." Tea replied.

"I hope it works." said Destiny.

"Don't be too sure." Kaya replied.

"Girl what the hell is you talking about? We trying to get your black ass out of jail." yelled Madea.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me Kate Buchanan."

-V-

"Listen I might mess up a lot in the past but, I'm not a hoe. If you call me a hoe again I swear to god I will slap you in the damn face!" yelled Kelly.

"It's true. You're a hoe." said Bree.

Kelly slaps Bree so hard in the face and made her face red.

"Don't you dare say that again or I will hurt you ten times worse!" yelled Kelly.

-V-

"Wait your Aunt Bam likes AJ Chandler?" asked Ryder.

"I know it's crazy. That's another reason AJ left Pine Valley because she always stocking him. She messes with every Chandler so far." Tammy replied.

"Heck naw. So, who going to be Kaya's lawyer?" asked Ryder.

"My step mom, Tea Delgado. She is the best lawyer in LlanCharles. She the only lawyer who can help Kaya."

-V-

At LlanCharles Hospital. Sabrina and Charlene yelled for help.

"What's going on?" asked Kristal.

"Sarah Drake is having a seizure and she won't calm down." said Sabrina.

"Come with me." Kristal replied.

-V-

"Oh my god, oh my god. Joshua won't probably make it." Dominique cried.

"Don't say that. Sis Joshua is the bravest person I known. And trust me he will survive this." Michael replied.

"Your brother right. D you need to go home with your condition. Ops." said Hilary.

"Condition? D, what the hell is she talking about?" yelled Michael.

"Um, Michael there something I should tell you." said Dominique.

"What the hell is it?" asked Michael.

"I'm pregnant by Joshua's child." Dominique confessed. And Michael was pissed.

-V-

"We know it's hard for you, Mrs. Buchanan. We will give you space and speak to your son." said Dr. Hayward.

"Oh my god, look at our boy, I can't believe it's happening to me?" said Molly.

"It's happening to all of us. We never expect this to happen." Drew replied.

"What if Dr. Hayward say was true? What if our boy won't make it?" asked Molly.

"Don't say that! We both know that are son is very strong and trust me he will get through this I promise."

Then they hugged each other and crying in emotion.

To Be Continued….

Part 12.


	12. THE TWILIGHT OLTL SagaBREAKING DAWN Pt1

**This is a Spin off of Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1. This will focus on Matthew and Destiny.**

**THE TWILIGHT OLTL Saga: BREAKING DAWN – PART 1**

The Abridged Script

FADE IN:

EXT. Matthew Buchanan's HOUSE

Destiny Evans looks around apathetically while everyone plans her wedding around her.

Danielle Manning

Oh mi god you have to wear these diamond-encrusted shoes! I know they're uncomfortable, but just do what I tell you anyway!

Destiny Evans

That's totally fine, pretty much every one of my decisions in this series so far has been made by a man on my behalf, so the only difference now is that you have a vagina.

Danielle Manning

Vagina Dentata actually, but you'll find out alllll about that when you become a vampire, whoo boy!

Matthew Buchanan goes to speak with Destiny

Destiny Evans

Hey, isn't it like totally bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?

Matthew Buchanan

That's just silly superstitious nonsense. Now, how many werewolves did we invite to our vampire wedding again?

Destiny Evans

Speaking of which, I'm suddenly totally nervous about becoming a vampire.

Matthew Buchanan

Let me alleviate your concerns by telling you about how, when I first became a vampire, I was driven to murder people every night.

Destiny Evans

Amazingly, that will be effective!

Matthew Buchanan flashes back the 1920′s, watching FRANKENSTEIN MOVIES just so those can be ruined too.

Matthew Buchanan

Back when my hair was more reasonably sized, I killed a lot of people.

Destiny Evans

Oh my God!

Matthew Buchanan

But they were all mean.

Destiny Evans

Oh, okay then.

Matthew Buchanan

But I'm still tortured by it. It was exactly evil enough that it could make me feel guilty, but not evil enough to make you feel repulsed.

Destiny Evans

I like totally love you.

Matthew Buchanan

I have to go to my bachelor party. But don't worry, my character has to remain appealing to even the most prudish girls, so there won't be any strippers. Just some good old-fashioned ritualistic animal killing.

EXT. EXPENSIVE WEDDING

Destiny marries Matthew as slowly as humanly possible, with a couple of dream sequence versions of the wedding thrown in for extra running time. Destiny's father, Greg Evans, walks her down the AISLE while thankless delivering the film's only entertaining lines.

Greg Evans

Honey You look great!

Destiny Evans

Thanks Dad

Destiny marries Matthew. They KISS.

Matthew Buchanan

Hey Destiny, even though it's nearly impossible for most people to even eat dinner at their own wedding, it will be easy for us to vanish into the woods for half an hour. I've got a surprise for you: I got Darren Price to show up! Even though he was invited to the wedding and could have just attended like a normal person, this is a big deal!

Destiny Evans

Hey Darren, Thanks to come to my weeding.

Darren Price

Anytime, Des just as long as Matthew makes you happy then I'm happy.

Destiny Evans

I am, I'll be even more happy if I have dance with my wolf friend.

Darren Price

Sure.

Darren held out his hands and they started dancing.

EXT. BRAZIL

Matthew takes Destiny to BRAZIL.

Destiny Evans

This is so romantic here.

Matthew takes Destiny to a personal vacation beach house on a secluded island near BRAZIL.

Matthew picks her up.

Destiny Evans

(Laughed) What are you doing?

Matthew Buchanan

You'll see. Matthew took her in the bedroom and started making love.

Next Day, Destiny was throwing up in the toilet and MATTHEW WAS MAKING SURE WAS SHE OK.

Destiny looks in the mirror and was holding her stomach.

Destiny Evans

This can't possible happened for me can't it?

Matthew Buchanan

(Froze)

Destiny turn and felt the baby kick. Matthew I'm Pregnant.

Destiny calls Danielle and tell her about her Pregnancy and ask is it possible that Vampire can be in shock.

Then, Soon Matthew talks to Dr. Vivian on the phone and ask was it possible that Destiny can get Pregnant?

Later, Matthew hurry and pack up their bags and left.

INT. Matthew Buchanan's HOUSE

Matthew and Destiny go back to WASHINGTON to figure out what to do.

Darren Price

I can't believe you Did this to her!

Destiny Evans

Darren it's ok I'm fine.

Darren Price

NO YOUR NOT, Look at you Des your having a Vampire baby you can die.

Matthew Buchanan

We need to work together and make sure nothing ever happens to Des or the baby.

Darren Price

Destiny, I have bad news. My pack leader has decided allowing a vampire baby monster to live is against his moral code.

Destiny Evans

That's the guy who beat the shit out of his girlfriend and clawed her face up when he was a werewolf, right?

Darren Price

That's the one. I'm going to protect you by circling the house over and over, then occasionally coming back in to reiterate my disgust at your pregnancy.

WOLF Darren Price and his WOLF FAMILY talk about Destiny in a deleted scene from LOOK WHO'S TALKING NOW.

Matthew Buchanan

Darren get Starr out of here!

Darren hurry and got Starr out the room when Destiny blood was all over.

Destiny Evans

TOO LATE THE BABY IS COMING OW MY SPINE IS LIKE TOTALLY BROKEN!

Matthew Buchanan

Destiny, I'm going to have to give you a C-section with my teeth for some reason! On the bright side, there's no way it can look more ridiculous than vampire baseball!

Matthew Buchanan puts his mouth as close to a vagina as it will ever get and cuts open Destiny's UTERUS. He extracts the baby and an opportunity to show a baby with tiny vampire teeth is missed.

Destiny dies.

Matthew bites Destiny over and over with squishy sound effects, hoping to save her via vampirification, but it FAILS.

Darren Price

It's your fault you let Destiny dead. ( Darren left)

Darren looks at baby Alania and watch her as a kid to a Teen. Darren fell to his knee and felt something.

Destiny ribs was back in place and her hair color changes to Auburn.

Later Everybody felt a new vampire arrive even Matthew.

Destiny Evans

(wakes up)

I'm like totally a vampire now.

The End…


	13. Ryder loves Tammy

Part 12:

Bree Ball up her fist and getting ready to punch Kelly in the face till Liam McBain stops it.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" asked Liam.

"She was trying to punch me in the face Liam; I try to stop her as best I can. But she won't stop." Kelly replied.

"You liar." said Bree.

"That's enough, Bree. I will deal with you after I talk with Kelly." Liam yelled.

"That's bull shit! You pose to be my cousin? What happened Buchanan stick together?" asked Bree.

"Not when it comes to my job. You stay right here."

"Whatever." said Bree.

Liam and Kelly move away to talk in private.

"Thank You Liam for everything. I just hope that bitch will be charge for what she deserve." said Kelly.

"Well I will make sure I'll good care of my new Commissioner of LlanCharles police deportment."

Kelly smiled, "Thank you again, listen I have to get to my daughter, Caitlyn so I'll see you soon?" asked Kelly.

"Sure you will." Liam replied.

"I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye."

While Kelly left. Bree walk over to her cousin and confront him.

"What the hell was that? You know that was I lie." said Bree.

" I know, But, between you and me I found evidence of the Manning's really didn't bought out The Buchanan's we still own the Police deportment and Buchanan's Enterprise." said Liam.

Bree was so happy, "Are you serious?" asked Bree.

"Yelp."

Bree hugged her cousin, Liam so tight, "This is the biggest news I've heard in along time. It's about time the Manning wills pay." said Bree.

"I know as soon I tell Matthew about everything, he can sue all the Manning and get rid of them once and for all."

-V-

"I hope Kaya will be free and not be charge for hit Kelly Manning. Speaking of Kelly I spoke to her at Buenos Dias Café."

Tammy didn't like it when her husband mentions his ex, Kelly Manning. She couldn't her ass since Kelly pushes her down to the stairs while she was pregnant with her first child with Ryder. When Ryder took her to the hospital and check the baby and make sure it was ok. But it was too late she has miscarriage. It was the hardest thing that Tammy has to deal with of loosing a child that was growing inside of her. Of course that Ryder was pissed too. But, he makes sure that he will be at Tammy side no matter what. And he deal with the Kelly issue but now, Kelly is back and who knows what if she wants hurt Tammy again since she pregnant with Ryder again. Tammy wants to stay away that woman as possible.

"What she wants this time?" asked Tammy.

"I saw her with my daughter, Caitlyn." said Ryder.

"Oh you did. How did it go?"

"Not good, my daughter hates me because I wasn't there for her."

"But, you didn't know anything about her till now." I added.

"I know, Kelly told her that I left her when she was pregnant with Caitlyn. I didn't know anything about any baby." Ryder got angry.

"Why would she do that to her daughter like that?" I asked.

"She getting me back threw my daughter but putting lies in her head by hating me."

-V-

Aunt Bam got close to AJ Chandler and whisper to his ears, "I'll be waiting for you." She walks off and Victor Jr. and James Morgan laughed at AJ Chandler and he got mad and yelled at them "It's not funny!"

"Whoa chill Chandler we was just playing we know you still love Jade and trust me she will forgive you of you and Charlene scandal." said James.

"The hell I won't!" yelled a woman.

When they turn their head they saw a woman that had red hair wearing a white dress and black heels.

AJ Chandler knew who it was and he couldn't believe she came all the way from Pine Valley.

"Jade it's that really you?"

"Of course it's me. I will make sure you pay that's why I call Bam the first place."

"Wait you call Bam to the strip club?" asked AJ.

"Yes I did, you don't have half the custody of Harry. I got full custody of Harry and you will be on child support. Now where that bitch Charlene Buchanan? I want to beat the living hell out of her!"

-V-

While Todd was walking to the park, he saw Caitlyn Ford sitting on the bench alone and was crying. Todd sat beside and make sure she was ok.

"Hey are you ok?" Todd asked.

"No, I just saw my real biological father at Buenos Dias Café." Caitlyn replied.

"Is that pose to be a bad thing?" asked Todd.

"Yes, My father abandoned my mother when she having me. He didn't care about me he just cares about his Buchanan Fortune."

"That's terrible. But, did he even apologize for what he did?"

"Who cares it doesn't matter. It's not like he can change or anything. He still is dead beat father and I hate him for that!" Yelled Caitlyn.

-V-

"That's horrible honey." said Tammy.

"Yeah I know me just trying to make things right and hoping she will forgive me but I guess it's too late." Ryder replied. He was looking sad and was about to cry.

Tammy touches his face and was confronting him. "It's never too late, even she is upset about you wasn't there for her during her childhood you can still make things right. Someday she will forgive you just have to keep trying. I never thought we will never have a baby together but now us about to have a baby on our own."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks babe, I love you so much."

"I love you too Ryder Ford." Tammy replied.

Ryder and Tammy share a romantic kiss.

Kelly Manning saw Ryder and Tammy making love and she was very upset right now.

To Be Continued…

Part 13.


	14. Molly gone crazy!

Part 13:

Sabrina Bouchie and Charlene Buchanan made it to LlanCharles Hospital screaming for help. Kristal ran toward them and asks what is going on?

Then, Kristal Evans recognizes that Sarah Drake was knocking out cold. "Oh my god, what the hell happened?"

"Sarah is in a bad condition right now. She has a seizure few minutes ago and now we don't know what's wrong now?" said Charlene.

"Can you please get a doctor or something?" asked Sabrina.

Kristal nodded. "I'll get Doctor Kevin to check on her."

Kristal yelled and said, "Can I get somebody to take this woman to the emergency room?"

Three of the assistants took Sarah Drake to the emergency room. Sabrina and Charlene was about go right behind them but, Kristal stop them. "I'm sorry but, you can't go in their only Family members are allowed."

"I'm her best friend." said Charlene.

"I'm sorry you guys have to wait here and I will make a phone call to Liam McBain and let him know that Sarah is in the hospital." While she walks off, Charlene was so pissed right now as if she was going to explode right now.

"Charlene is your name right?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes and how you know my name?" asked Charlene.

"Your brother Drew mention about you."

"Oh he did huh, was that where you was at before I dial 911?"

"Yes, I was here at the hospital with him when his son, Joshua went into a coma." Sabrina answered.

Charlene was shock right now when she heard the news that her nephew is at the hospital. "What? My nephew in the hospital?"

Sabrina nodded. "He got beat up in prison really bad."

Charlene was shaking and crying does not know what to do right now.

-V-

"Um, Drew can you watch our son while I do something really quick?" asked Molly.

"Sure Molly, I'll be right here." said Drew.

"Thank You Drew."

"Anytime."

While Molly walk out the room. Drew has a conversation with his son, Joshua since he in a coma.

"Hey, son you see your mom is very piss about the doctors say you won't make it and they think you can save Johnny Jacks. However, trust me I will not let nothing happened to you. You're my only son I'll do the best I can to save you."

-V-

Michael Price was so pissed right now when he heard that his sister, Dominique Price is pregnant by his best friend, Joshua.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Michael.

Dominique nodded. "Yes, I am."

"What the hell were you thinking? Why you slept with my best friend without using a condom?" Michael asked again.

"We weren't thinking. Joshua was afraid of going to prison and I was just making him feel better."

"So you just throw yourself like that just to make a dude happy."

"Michael pleases!" Dominique was begging for forgiveness.

"Save it, I can't believe you kept a secret from me and wasn't going to tell me. You better be lucky that Joshua is in a coma right now I would beat the breaks from him!"

-V-

Johnny Jacks was in his room was just relaxing and hoping he will get better. He saw somebody slam the door behind him or her and was pissed off now. His eyes were blurred but, when he recognize who it was he smiled, "Molly what are you doing here? I'm glad you came to see me."

"I didn't come for friendly visit." Molly corrected him.

"Then, why did you come here?" Johnny asked.

"To make sure you won't get my son's heart. I heard you needed a heart and they say the only way to save is to give you my son's heart."

"Who say that I would have your son's heart?" asked Johnny.

"Doctor Hayward he says I can save your life but, you can just keep dreaming I'll be damn I'll let you survive and not my son!" yelled Molly.

-V-

"Joshua was in prison?" asked Charlene.

"For Ashton Chase's murderer." Sabrina answered.

"Oh my god. Joshua was too young why they want him to go to prison so bad?"

"My boss didn't like the Buchanan's Family he always thought The Buchanan always get away from murder. He's getting Drew back for tortured his son." said Sabrina.

"Who is your boss again?" asked Charlene.

"George Davis." Sabrina answered.

Charlene got up and march out the door.

Sabrina tries to catch up with Charlene and wonder to know how she can walk fast wearing heels, "Hey wait up, where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to this Chief George dude and make sure he will pay."

"Wait! What if he locks you up?" asked Sabrina.

"I don't care I'm doing this for my nephew."

-V-

Dominique grabs her brother's arm to not leave her. "Michael doesn't go you know Joshua needed you the most."

"I'm sure he's ok with you around." Michael answered.

"You're his best friend."

"Use to be his best friend since he slept with my sister and got her pregnant!" yelled Michael.

"Michael pleases!" When Michael left, Dominique started to cry and Hilary Buchanan was confronting her best friend.

"Calm down, D. It will be ok.," said Hilary.

"No it's not! My boyfriend is dying, my brother is ashamed of me and I'm alone caring this baby."

"You're never alone. You got me and everybody else. But, you need to tell your parents the truth about the baby." said Hilary.

"Forget it, I'm not speaking to them ever again!" yelled Dominique.

"If you think about having abortion or something you need your parent's permission. I know your scared now and but, you need to go back with your parents."

Dominique took a deep breath and said, "Fine I'll talk to them."

Hilary and Dominique hugged each other and started to laugh.

-V-

Johnny was getting thing straight and getting to the point of what was going on.

"Hold up, you barge in the room and yelling at me like it's my fault."

"Because it is your fault!" Molly was so crazy right now. "You must have something to do with it to make my son go to prison and make sure my son will die!"

"What? That's crazy talk; I would never do anything to hurt your son I swear."

"Save it Johnny! You can just forget about having my son's heart because I want you to suffer as much as my son has to suffer with a seizure! I hope your ass rioting in hell because you are damn baluster!" Molly slams the door and left Johnny so clueless.

"Psycho bitch." said Johnny.

-V-

At Chief George office, Chief George was doing some paper work. Later, Someone came to his office inspected.

"What do you want? I am doing paper work right now…. Oh my."

It was Charlene Buchanan, and boy was she pissed.

"Yeah, so I heard you put my nephew in prison."

"That's true." Chief George.

"So you cause to let hardcore man to abuse my nephew and have he end up in the hospital? Asked Charlene.

"I never wanted him to end up like this."

"Sure you do. You getting Drew back by tortured his son, my nephew and you call yourself sorry. I will have you arrested by letting a minor be in a cell with a crazy lunettes and make you lose your damn job and there nothing you can do to stop me!" yelled Charlene.

Chief George was freaking out by the threat of the daughter of Matthew and Destiny Buchanan for loosing his job.

To be continued…. 4 the next NXT Generation: Season 2. Joshua Buchanan will be narrative a Thanksgiving Special.

Part 14.


	15. Thanksgiving Day Special

_Joshua Buchanan is narrative this story. Hope you guys enjoy this Thanksgiving Special! :)_

**Part 14:**

"_Hello I'm Joshua Buchanan and today I'm narrative of the Celebration of Thanksgiving Day. This is about Family, Friends, wishes and dreams as citizens of LlanCharles come together as a family."_

-V-

At LlanCharles Hospital, Liam McBain was sitting next to his fiancée, Sarah Drake while she in a coma.

"I'm so sorry Sarah; I should have pay attention to you and our son. Now your sister, Emma Drake took our son away from us and now you're in a coma and it's my entire fault."

"_Poor Liam, he's been thrown a lot with Sarah and now their son is gone and Sarah is dying. I feel bad for the guy." said Joshua narrative._

His Parents, John and Natalie and her parents, Dr. Patrick Drake and Robin sat with him on Thanksgiving Day.

"Hey son, I figure you needed some company." said John.

Liam was shock that his parents came for a visit along with Dr. Patrick Drake and Robin, "Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Drake what are you doing here?"

"To Celebrate Thanksgiving with you." Robin answered.

"We know you all stress out since Sarah was in the hospital and John jr. was gone." Natalie added.

"Yeah none of these would have happened if I would stay at home with my wife and my son."

-V-

_"Mom and Dad celebrate Thanksgiving day with me while I was in a coma. My parents are the best parents in the world." said Joshua narrative._

Drew and Molly brought McDonald burgers and drinks.

"Drew did you brought some chicken nuggets also?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, I got the twenty pieces with honey mustard." Drew replied. While he hand it to Molly.

_"I really mad right now they eating McDonald burgers, fries, and nuggets around me and know well I love me some Mickey D's." Joshua replied._

"I feel so bad now, it's not the same anymore." said Molly.

"I know I wish Joshua was talking right now and enjoy Thanksgiving. But, hay at least we have each other."

"Yeah, just like old times. So, why Monica didn't come with you?" asked Molly.

"She enjoying Thanksgiving with her parents." Drew answered.

"Oh, Well Lucas and Hilary enjoying Thanksgiving at your parents house. I heard Kaya just got out jail thanks to Tea."

"Yeah, Tea is the best Lawyer in town. But, something weird going on between Dominique and Hilary like they keeping a secret from us like they want us to know." said Drew.

"Drew, there girls of course they don't us to know whatever it is." Molly replied.

"But, I think whatever it is has something to do with Joshua."

-V-

_"My girlfriend, Dominique is suffering and doing this all along. I wish I was there to tell her how sorry I am and do whatever it takes to be there for her." said Joshua narrating._

Dominique Price made it to Llanview, PA to see her parents. Her other brother, Damon Price brought her there.

"So are you ready to meet Mom and Dad?" asked Damon.

Dominique nodded. "Yes, I need to mom that I'm pregnant and I wanted her to sign the abortion papers."

"Baby D are you sure this you want?" asked Damon.

Dominique nodded again. "I need to do this."

"Ok then." Damon knock on the door and Dominique's Dad, Richard Price open the door and was surprise to see his little girl again. "Dominique is that really you?"

Dominique nodded. "Yes it's me dad."

Richard hugged his daughter and was so happy, "I'm glad you came home Dominique."

"Me too." Dominique replied.

-V-

_"My Grandfather, Matthew taught me a lot about courage and be who I want to be. However, he also told me that I would know when I pick the right girl and I did, Dominique is the only girl who likes from who I am. My grandmother, Destiny knows how to cook especially when she makes her special green been casserole, I can just picture what it looks like." said Joshua._

Matthew sneaks up on Destiny while she prepared for Thanksgiving Dinner. Matthew touches her hips and Destiny gasped.

Destiny recognizes it was Matthew so, she shove him away. "Matthew, quit sneaking up on me. Why you trying to do give me a damn heart attack?"

Matthew laughed. "Des, you know I won't do that to like that."

"Um hum."

Matthew tries to reach for a taste of Destiny's famous Green bean casserole. "I knew I smell it anywhere."

Destiny taps his hand to get away from her Green bean casserole.

"Ouch! What was that for?" asked Matthew.

"I told you wait till dinner doesn't make me smack you in the face the next time."

_(Uncle Lucas and Aunt Charlene save Grandpa's butt from Grandma. Do not worried Grandma is going to get Grandpa as soon everybody leaves anyway. Said Joshua.)_

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." said Lucas.

"Lucas, thank god you're here." Matthew hugged his son. "Save me."

"What's going on?" Lucas asked his mother.

"Your father here tries to get a taste of my green bean casserole." Destiny answered.

"Really dad?" asked Lucas.

"I'm sorry I just want a taste of that Green casserole."

"You could have just waited like everybody else." Charlene added.

"Who ask you?" asked Matthew.

Destiny changed the subject. "Where James?" Destiny asked Charlene.

"He's on his way, he's checking on his sister, Amanda but he should be on his way."

"That's good.," said Destiny.

Randy and Kaya were arguing over a remote.

"Randy gives me that remote, I want to see Trey Songz!" yelled Kaya.

"No way I want to see Basketball game." Randy replied.

"Forget your Basketball game you can always see online."

"Like Trey Songz won't be on BET website or YouTube." Randy got her back.

"Give it here Randy!"

Matthew broke it up by getting the remote and cut off the TV.

"What? Dad." said Randy. "My game is on."

"Trey Songz is also on too." Kaya replied.

"You both can see it online tomorrow today is about Family time so that mean no TV or cell phone or any electronic devices."

Kaya look at her mom like was her dad was serious." Mom is he really serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. You better be quit young lady or I tell the cops to come get you."

"Yes sir." said Kaya.

Randy laughed. "Ha Ha, you got in trouble."

"That goes for you too; I will send you back to Military School in a heart beat. Do you understand?" asked Matthew.

"Yes sir." Randy replied.

"Good, now let's seat down eat and have family time."

Charlene whisper to her mother, "How long do you think Dad can keep this up?"

"Not that long, I know your father won't keep this up." said Destiny.

-V-

Shun yelling "Go Wade! Pass the ball to Lebron!"

"Come on Kobe! Defense!" yelled Ryder.

Tea, Kristal and Tammy walk in the living room.

"Do you boys want Nachos and cheese whiles you watching the game?"

They all shh Tea.

"Well you want any beer?" asked Kristal.

They all shh Kristal.

"Do you guys need anything?" asked Tammy.

Shun turn around and was mad, "Can you see us watching the game?"

Then, Ryder and Dr. Hayward jump up and down, "Yeah! Lakers won!"

"What?" asked Shun?

"That's right you just owe me twenty buck pops." Ryder bragging.

"Really? You guys betting money?" asked Tammy.

"It's a guy thing." Ryder asked.

Tea interrupts them, "Well since the game is over now it's time to bless the food."

Ryder, Shun and Dr. Hayward hurry and rush to the dinner room to eat.

"At first I thought we was dating grown men not some little boys.," said Kristal.

"That's what I thought when I was married your father." Tea added.

-V-

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You know that Sarah won't think anything is your fault.," said Natalie.

"Of course it is, I should have been here for her."

John patted his son on the back, "Son, you got to stop blaming on yourself and think of what are you going to do to help Sarah."

"John right, you can't blame yourself forever. You're a man it's time to step up the plate and be one." Dr. Patrick replied.

"You guys right, Thank You for being here for me and Sarah it means a lot.," said Liam.

Natalie hugged her son, "You welcome baby. I bought Subway."

"You did, thanks mom. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart."

-V-

"We should get going I pose to meet up with Lucas." said Molly.

"I'll take you." Drew replied.

"Thank You."

Molly kiss Joshua's forehead. "I'll be back."

Drew wraps his arms around Molly as they walk out the door.

_(That's my happy conclusion seeing Mom and Dad reunite again. I'm Joshua Buchanan and today is about Family, Friends wishes and dreams. In addition, it also the day I die.)_

Joshua flatlines. Drew and Molly turn around as they seen Joshua flatlines.

To Be Continued… 4 the Second Season: NXT Generation.

Part 15.


	16. Thanksgiving Day Special part 2

_**Sorry for the dealyed, Here more Second Season:NXT Generation! :D**_

**Part 15:**

Drew and Molly rush up to their son, Joshua and was trying their best to get their son to wake up.

"Go get Dr. Kevin Drew!" yelled Molly.

"I'm on it." Drew hurried and left the room while Molly still trying to get her son back.

"Joshua honey, listen to me. You are a fighter don't give up a lot of people in LlanCharles cares about you."

-V-

"Diana, guess who home?" asked Richard.

Diana got up from her chair and notice that her daughter, Dominique is backing home from Llanview.

"Oh my, my baby is backing home."

Dominique smiled, "Yes mom, it's me."

Diana cried and rushes to hug her daughter, "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." Dominique replied. Then, Dominique recognizes that her brother, Michael was here too and looks very pissed off Dominique now.

Diana turn toward her son, Michael and wonder if he going to say something, "Well, Michael aren't you going to say something to your brother and your sister?"

Michael got up and walk passes Dominique and gave his big brother, Damon a hugged, "Damon, your back."

"Yeah, I just took a break from being a body-guard of Miley Cyrus. Celebrity they are a pain in the butt." said Damon.

"Is she that girl who uses to be Hannah Montana?" asked Richard.

Damon nodded. "Now she poses to be married by her co- star on "Last Song" So, Momma, you cook my favorite Pecan Pie?"

Diana laughed, "Yes sweetie, but, first we say grace."

Everybody gathered around and start blessing the food. However, Dominique asks can they pray for Joshua to get better. Richard nodded and starts blessing the food. "Joshua been gone way to long, He needs to be here with his family, friends and Dominique."

-V-

The Buchanan's Family gathered around as they hold hand and Matthew start blessing the food.

"We are all here to Celebrate Thanksgiving Day. Even we did a lot of mean stuff in the past but now, we all here like a one big happy family. My son, Drew and Molly could not make it here on this day. My Grandson, Joshua is in hospital suffering to death of his coma. The boy was like me when I was his age, But God please let Joshua be ok and let him be there for his family, friends and his girlfriend, Dominique who remind me of my wife Destiny. If Dominique is caring, his child please let him see his child on this day. Amen."

Everybody was passing the food and was laughing with joy except Matthew he was very upset right.

Destiny walks up to him and patted him on the back, "What's wrong, Matthew? You haven't touched my green bean casserole yet?" asked Destiny.

"It's nothing." Matthew lied.

"Oh yes it is, you just don't want to tell me yet. What is wrong Matthew? Is it about Joshua?" Destiny asked again.

"Yes, when I see that my grandson in a coma in the hospital, I thought of myself when I was in a coma when I was his age and you deal with the Pregnancy alone without me."

"Are you saying that it was your fault that you weren't there for me when I need you the most? Matthew, nothing was not your fault, you was there when I gave birth to our sons Drew and Lucas and the rest of our children. Matthew Buchanan I love you no matter what.," said Destiny.

Matthew smiled, "Thanks Des, I love you too. I just hope Joshua will be ok." Matthew replied.

"Don't worried Matthew, he will come through. He's just like his grandfather." Destiny hugged her man.

"Oh really huh?" smiled Matthew.

"Yeah, you're my Prince Charming, and I love you Matthew no matter what." Destiny replied.

Matthew gently kisses Destiny and everybody watch them kiss and start laughing.

Matthew told everybody gets back to eating and him and Destiny is right there.

When everybody went back to eating, Matthew made a comment, "Noisy ass, we never get any privacy."

Destiny laughed, "Shut up, Matthew and let's get back to eating."

-V-

All the people Shun, Dr. Hayward and Ryder trying to hurry up and eat all the food.

Tea, Kristal and Tammy walks in the kitchen and Tea yelled, "Hey! We suppose to say grace. Don't be stupid Shun you know."

Shun squeak his voice, "Babe, I didn't say anything."

"You were about to. That's right you better say grace before you sleep outside in a cold weather!" Tea replied.

Dr. Hayward and Ryder started laughing at him.

"Ryder Ford I know you can't try to laugh and did the same bullshit what my father just did!" yelled Tammy.

Ryder got up and tries to calm her down, "Ok, I'm sorry I don't want you to get all stress out and you caring our child."

Tammy smiled, "If you don't want me to stress out then you bless the food or you sleeping outside tonight!"

"Alright I will. Let's all hold hands."

Everybody hold hands and Ryder bless the food.

"We are all here Celebrating Thanksgiving. I am so thankful to have Tammy part of my life and I thank god to let me and Tammy have a chance to be parents again. God please protect my Family and let my little cousin, Joshua get well. Amen."

Amen.

Tammy kisses Ryder on the check, "Thank you babe for blessing the food. I am so lucky to have you part my life and Thank god we bundle of joy in my belly. I love you Ryder Ford."

"I love you too, Tammy." Ryder replied.

They share a romantic kiss and Tea took a picture of them kissing. In addition, both Ryder and Tammy looks at Tea half crazy, "Mom!"

Tea laughed, "I'm so sorry, this is going on my Christmas Card. Say cheese!"

Tea took another picture and everybody start laughing and having a good time.

To Be Continued…

Part 16.


	17. Christmas Day in LlanCharles part 1

**I skip most of my story so I can make a Christmas Episode. I hope you guys love it Enjoy!:D**

**Part 16:**

Lucas and Molly were in bed together and were smiling with each other.

"I'm so lucky I have you in my life." said Lucas.

Molly smiled, "Me too. I love you Lucas."

"I love you too." Lucas replied.

As soon they kiss, Hilary and Joshua walk in their and say "Merry Christmas!"

Hilary and Joshua hurry up and got them out the bed and had they come down stairs.

Hilary handed her mother a small jewelry present, "This is from Dad."

Molly open the gift box while she was talking to Lucas, "Honey, you shouldn't have."

Then, Molly realizes it was Kay jewelry and she was very shock when she saw it. "Oh my gosh, Lucas it's beautiful."

"Just like you, I'm so sorry from the past I just want to make it up to you." Lucas replied.

"I love it!" Molly gave him a kiss. "So, are you guys going out?"

Hilary nodded. "Jake is taking me to the Disney Christmas Parade."

Molly smiled, "That's wonderful honey. How about you Joshua do you have plan with Dominique yet? Cause I know you still new with this being a father thing."

"Nope. I told Dominique we should have our baby for adoption and now she very upset now." Joshua replied.

Lucas and Molly are very shock from what Joshua had said to them.

-V-

Walking around the park, Dominique bump into Joshua's grandmother, Destiny while she was not looking she was too upset with her fight with Joshua.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Buchanan, I didn't see you when I bump into you." said Dominique.

Destiny smiled, "That's ok sweetheart, How are you? I see your belly is showing how many months are you?"

"Five." Dominique answered.

Destiny was shock. "Wow, so when do you due?"

"Jan. 13." Dominique replied.

Destiny was shock now that is when she gave birth to Drew and Lucas. She knew that Dominique will end up be just like her.

"That's great! I'm sure Joshua didn't take it so well?" asked Destiny.

"Who cares what Joshua think, He doesn't want nothing to do with the baby so, I can do it on my own with my family." Dominique argues.

-V-

At Ryder and Tammy's apartment, Tammy was sitting on the couch riding how to become a mother. Tammy is nine weeks pregnant due any day now. Ryder was gone to get a special gift for her. However, someone come to visit Tammy unexpected.

Tammy opens the door and saw Kelly Manning pointing a gun at Tammy. "Oh my god! Kelly."

"Yeap, I'm here to ruin your life again by kill your next baby."

Tammy was so scared and she does not know what to do.

-V-

Just walking out the Key Jewelry, Ryder saw his cousin, Liam looking upset for Christmas.

"Hey Liam, what's up why you're so upset?" asked Ryder.

"Why I'm so upset, Ryder, I just buried my fiancé last month. I don't know how I pose to get over it." Liam replied.

Ryder pats his cousin back to cheer him up, "I know you're upset now but, hey at least you have your son back from Sarah's psycho sister."

" Yeah, but, before Emma was lock up in jail she told me about there a secret about my son like John Jr. may not be my son."

-V-

Molly sat down and faces her son Joshua, "You told Dominique you want to give the baby up to adoption."

"I say it's not my decision and I won't bail out on her." Joshua replied.

Lucas steps up in the conversation, "If it's your decision…"

Joshua cut in, "I'll do what's right and that is give a baby to a family who wants a child and actually who older enough to raise a child. If Dominique ready to give up school, friends or her social life that's fine but, I'm not ready!"

Hilary steps in to get her brother attention, "Do you hear yourself now you being a jerk right now. All this time Dominique was dealing your bullshit always got your back and you do not even have her back by helping her raising the child. You're a baluster Joshua!" yelled Hilary.

-V-

"I know how that feels when I was your age when I first got pregnant." Destiny replied.

Dominique was confused now, "Wait you was pregnant you was my age?"

Destiny nodded. "Yes, I was struggle when I was pregnant when Matthew was in a coma and I have to deal with it on my own but, I have family who cares but, then Matthew woke up from his coma and realize I was pregnant and doesn't want anything to do with Drew and Lucas."

"I'm so sorry, was it terrible?" asked Dominique.

"Not really, Later on Matthew has a talk with his brother David and wants to step up and be a father. However, doesn't worried Joshua will come around soon? Like my friend Nigel always says he's a Buchanan and he won't disappoint you in the end."

Dominique hugged Destiny and smiled, "Thank You Mrs. Buchanan. Merry Christmas."

"You too." smiled Destiny.

-V-

Tammy step back while Kelly aim the gun a, "Kelly what the hell are you doing in my house!"

"You always take something from me and I want it back!" Kelly replied.

"If it's about when you lost your child when use thought I push you in those stairs that's not me Kelly I swear."

"Save it. You and your baby will both die." Kelly argues.

Before Tammy get a chance to say something, she having pain problem and it was hurting her really bad.

"What the hell wrong with you now?"

"My water just broke. Kelly you save to save my baby please." said Tammy.

"Fuck you and your baby you slut! I'll just leave you here while you crying for help." Kelly laughed.

Tammy try to go after her but, she fell to the ground and try to make it to the phone to call Ryder but it was to far away.

"Can someone help me!? Please save my baby!" yelled Tammy.

-V-

"That's crazy you know that John Jr. is your son." said Ryder.

Liam nodded. "Yeah, but, I think it has something to do with Charlene's baby also."

"What are you talking about? Charlene and James baby is dead." asked Ryder.

"I know but, she says that it's more to it. Emma Drake is hiding something." said Liam.

-V-

At LlanCharles Prison. Emma Drake started laughing evil, "I know something that Liam don't know. He's son is dead and his wife Sarah Drake is not dead!

To Be Continued….

Part 17.


	18. Christmas Day in LlanCharles part 2

**_Happy New Year Everyone! Enjoy!:D_**

**Part 17:**

Molly has a talk with Hilary to not cuss at her brother, "Hilary Buchanan that's enough! Do not cuss at your brother like that in my house!"

"Why? He deserves it, what man would leave their girlfriend alone pregnant? Oh that's Joshua my bad." Hilary commented.

Joshua got up and got his jacket and his car keys, "You know what? I don't have to deal with this mess I'm leaving!" yelled Joshua.

Molly tries to stop Joshua but he left.

Lucas grab Molly to not go after him, "Let him go, he will come back to his senses."

"That's the point Dad, Joshua is selfish and he doesn't want anything to do with Dominique or the baby." yelled Hilary.

-V-

At Drew and Monica house. Drew bought Monica a brand new Armani Collezioni Quilted Jacket for Christmas. Drew came down stairs and surprise Monica with a new expensive jacket.

"Merry Christmas babe." said Drew.

Monica cries in tears and smiled, "Oh, Drew you are the best boyfriend ever!"

"And you are the most beautiful girlfriend I've ever had." Drew replied.

Monica smiled, "I got you something too."

Monica gave him a membership card of Manning Enterprise. "Surprise."

Drew was shocked, "Wow, I don't know what to say?"

"You don't say anything." Monica gave him a kiss on the lips. "My cousin Aaron Manning will like to see you later on for an interview. We both get to work at Manning Enterprise."

"But, what about Buchanan Enterprise, I can't bail on father like that he depends on me."

Monica rolled her eyes, "so, you let your father ruin your dreams. He did not let you be Chairman of the board or CEO. He let your sister, Charlene take his place and let you be (Member of the Board of Directors). Since you so good in business, my cousin will promote you as senior member of the Board of Directors; and former Head of Manning Enterprises Security then, you will be next in line as Chairman and CEO of Manning Enterprise. What do you say Drew? Ready to prove your father, Matthew what you can do?" asked Monica.

Drew look up at Monica and smiled, "Yeah I am."

"What are we waiting for we got an interview to go to."

-V-

While Dominique walking pass Ryder and Tammy's apartment to get to her brother, Damon's apartment she heard a woman screaming in pain coming from Ryder and Tammy's apartment.

Dominique knock on the door and ask was anybody in there?

"Dominique comes help me I'm in labor." yelled Tammy.

Dominique found an extra key under the mat when she unlocks it and open the door she saw Tammy lying on the floor, " Oh my gosh Tammy!" Dominique ran to her side to check was she ok, "How long were you on the floor?"

"About a couple of minutes, you have to deliver the baby Dominique." cried Tammy.

"But, I don't know how?" asked Dominique.

Tammy begs her, "Please Dominique I'm begging you."

Dominique took a deep breath, "Ok, I got to find blanket, and scissors to cut the cord."

Dominique found a scissors and bunch of blanket in the bathroom and rush back to Tammy.

"Ok, Tammy I need you to push now pushes!" yelled Dominique.

Tammy was pushing but she keep saying I cannot do it I am not ready.

"Yes you are you are ready to be a mom now push!"

Tammy push and Baby A came out beautiful, it is a boy.

"It's a boy!" said Dominique.

Tammy cries so hard, "My first baby boy."

Dominique cut the cord and lay the baby on the couch so she can get to Baby B.

Dominique gasped, "Oh my I can see the little head. Push!"

Tammy pushed and sweating to death and started screaming.

"One more push now pushes!"

Tammy gave it one big push gave it all she got and Baby B came out perfect, it is a girl.

"Congratulation it's a girl." said Dominique.

"Thank you Dominique for everything." Tammy replied.

"No problem." Dominique handed her beautiful son and daughter.

"What are you going named them?" asked Dominique.

"Aiden and Sophia Ford." Tammy replied.

"That's beautiful."

"Thanks." smiled Tammy. Tammy looks at her baby boy and her baby girl sleeping so peaceful while them sucking their thumbs.

-V-

"Hey how about you and lil man come have Christmas with me, my wife Tammy and my daughter, Caitlyn?" asked Ryder.

Liam shook his head, "That's ok Ryder I'll just have Christmas at home with my son, but thanks for the offer."

"No problem, Merry Christmas." said Ryder.

"Merry Christmas Ryder." Liam replied.

As soon as Liam walks away, Ryder has a phone call from his daughter, Caitlyn Ford.

"Hello. What? Ok I'll be there at the hospital as fast I can." Ryder hurries up and got off the phone and hurry to the hospital.

-V-

Lucas sat with his daughter, Hilary and asks was she ok?

"No, Joshua just stood up his own girlfriend; Dominique is caring his child he's being a selfish brat and Dominique doing this pregnancy on her own. That's not fair."

"We know sweetheart, but, you have to give Joshua time to satisfy that he's becoming a father." Molly replied.

"But, how long? Dominique baby will due any day now. He needs to decide if Dominique and the baby are important to him or not?"

-V-

Knocking on Matthew and Destiny's house. Joshua is waiting to see someone will open the door.

Matthew opens the door and surprise to see his grandson, Joshua here alone.

"Joshua what a surprise Merry Christmas. What are you doing here?" asked Matthew.

"I come here for your help. I really need your help Grandpa Matthew." Joshua replied.

"About what?" asked Matthew.

"It's about my girlfriend, Dominique she caring my child and I don't know what to do?" asked Joshua.

Matthew was so shock to hear his grandson want advice about to becoming a father.

To Be Continued….

Part 18.


	19. Time to step up and be a father

_**Part 18:**_

While Kaya Buchanan was walking to Buenos Dias to meet up with her great Aunt Madea and she bump into her ex boyfriend, Aaron Manning. The guy that rape her.

" You! What are you doing in LlanCharles?" she asked.

" I live here now." Aaron replied.

" Since when?" asked Kaya.

" Since you must ask I've been here three weeks ago." Aaron replied.

" Then why you came back?" asked Kaya.

" I came back to be in charge of The Manning Enterprise."

Kaya laughed like it's a joke, " Wow Aaron you're so ridiculous. Tell me the real reason why you really come back to LlanCharles?" asked Kaya.

Aaron is so nervous to tell her.

-V-

At the hospital. Ryder Ford was rushing to the desk and scared a new nurse named, Chelsea Bouchie which it's Sabrina younger sister. She was has blonde hair just like Sabrina but she likes to do her nails and talk on the phone on her desk.

She jumps to her skin when she saw Ryder rush up to her, " You scared the hell out of me!"

" What room is Tammy Ford in?" he asked.

" Let me go check." she replied. Chelsea went threw her folder and see what room is Tammy Ford in. " She's in room 317. Are you her brother or something?" she asked.

" No, I'm the her husband and the baby's father." Ryder corrected her.

Chelsea smiled, " Congrats on being a dad."

" Thanks." Ryder replied.

Ryder hurried and try to find Tammy's room number.

-V-

In room 317. Tammy was holding her baby boy, Aiden Ford while Caitlyn Ford was holding her baby sister, Sophia Ford. Dr. Hayward was telling Tammy that the babies were healthy and she will come home in a week.

Tammy smiled, " Thanks Dr. Hayward. I just wish that Ryder was here."

"Don't worried Tammy, Dad will come soon." Caitlyn replied.

" How you know?" asked Tammy.

" Because I know Dad, he really cares about you a lot. And he will do anything to be there for you. He loves you and I'm just happy you in his life."

Tammy smiled, " Thank you, Caitlyn. I'm really glad you're my step daughter."

" Me too. And I also love my little brother and sister. Aiden and Sophia." Caitlyn kissed her baby sister.

Ryder steps in the room and was shocked, " Tammy?"

Tammy turned and face Ryder attention, " Ryder?"

-V-

At the Disney Parade. Hilary Buchanan was with her boyfriend, Jake Anderson. Jake is a Quarterback Football at the LlanCharles High. He's very tall for a junior in high school. He took Hilary to the Disney Parade since she really wanted to go so bad.

During the Parade, Hilary was pissed off now.

" Babe, are you ok?" Jake asked.

" I'm fine." Hilary replied.

" No, something is bugging you. Tell me?"

Hilary met his gaze, " It's about my brother, Joshua. He doesn't nothing to do with my best friend baby and he's the father of her baby!"

-V-

" Come in." asked Matthew.

Joshua walks in and ask was Grandma Des here?

Matthew shook his head, " No, she has to take care some business. So why you come for my help Grandson?"

" Because I know you deal with being a teen father when you was younger and I need your advice." Joshua replied.

" I don't know Grandson. I wasn't a good father when I was your age. I left your Grandma Des when I find out I was the father."

" So I should run away?" asked Joshua.

" No, I made a big mistake of living your Grandmother, I was wrong. I was scared but, I have a talk with my brother David after that I was ready to step up and be a father. And that's what you have to do too."

" But I'm not ready to be a father Grandpa."

" I wasn't ready either but, you have to do your job Joshua. Do you want to let your son or daughter down?" asked Matthew.

" I don't want to let anybody down. I just don't know what to do?" asked Joshua.

Matthew patted him on the back, " It's ok to be scared Joshua. I was scared too. But, now you need to make things right with Dominique ASAP before the baby is due. Hey I'm really proud of you Grandson."

Joshua smiled, " Thanks Grandpa. Excuse me I got to apologizes to my girlfriend." Joshua replied.

" Go get her!" yelled Matthew.

To Be Continued…

Part 19.


	20. The Dark side of Kaya:0

**You guys already know that Matthew and Destiny been recast of the new OLTL. Matthew going to be a deadbeat dad while Destiny be on **

**Part 19:**

" Tell me why you're here LlanCharles now! Before I call the police." said Kaya.

" Why should I tell you?" asked Aaron.

" Because I mess with your criminal records you know the records that you rape me when I thirteen."

" It was an accident, I was drunk. And don't act like you don't like it, Kaya! Or should I say Kate!"

Kaya look like she want to slap the hell out of Aaron Manning right now.

-V-

Ryder walks in the room as he see his wife, Tammy and his daughter, Caitlyn holding a bundle of joy. " Is that our babies?" asked Ryder.

Tammy smiled, " Yes, Ryder say hello to our son and daughter, Aiden and Sophia Ford."

Ryder was so happy for the first time get to see his and Tammy's first kids together." There wonderful. Sophia got your eyes."

" Aiden has your pointy nose." Tammy laughed. " Do you want to hold our daughter?" asked Tammy.

" Of course I do." Ryder replied.

Ryder hold his arm out as Tammy place the baby into his arms, " Wow, It's feels good being a father. She so beautiful. Thank You Caitlyn to be there for Tammy."

" It's no problem Dad, I'm happy to have a little brother and sister around." Caitlyn replied.

" That's my girl." Ryder kiss Caitlyn on the forehead. " So who deliver the babies?"

" Actually Dominique did." Tammy answered.

Ryder was in shock to hear that a pregnant teen came to Tammy rescue.

-V-

At The Price's Apartment. Dominique was alone at the house watching ABC Family Secret Life of the American Teenager". She heard a knock on the door and wonder who could it possibly be. She opens the door and see Joshua Buchanan at her door step.

" Joshua? Joshua what are you doing here?"

" I'm to apologizes about our fight the last two weeks and I need you D." Joshua replied.

Dominique couldn't believe what she just heard from Joshua.

- V-

While walking on Angel Square, Sabrina Bouchie bumps into Drew and Monica.

" Drew! I haven't seen you in a while. How Joshua?" asked Sabrina.

" He's doing better, Just happy he's alive." Drew replied.

" That's good, hey, Monica."

Monica ignored her like she didn't exist.

" Okay? I hope I didn't distract you or anything?" asked Sabrina.

" Well, not really. We was going to The Manning Enterprise…"

Before Drew get to finish, Monica spoke for him, " Which we really need to go. Drew has an interview for joining ME."

Sabrina smiled with delight, " That's great! But, what about BE? Your father will be very upset."

" Were not worried about it. What's important is that me and Drew get to work Manning Enterprise together." as Monica wrap her arms around Drew and let Sabrina know that Drew is her man.

" And Drew turn against his father's company? Drew you can't turn down Buchanan Enterprise your father loves you." said Sabrina.

" If he love him so much then why he choose his sister, Charlene as the Chairman of the board or CEO and not him? Huh?" asked Monica.

" I don't know." Sabrina replied.

" Exactly, how about you get out our way before I make sure you will lose your job!" yelled Monica.

" Monica that's not cost for you will say something like that."

" That's ok, Drew. I have to get back to my job anyway so, I see you guys later."

Before Drew get a chance to say something, Sabrina walks away and Drew felt disappointed of Monica.

" Monica, you don't have to be so harsh?"

" I'm sorry, I'm just making sure that you won't be late to your interview."

" I know, I forgive you. We better hurry if we don't want to be late."

-V-

Sabrina stops and dial Charlene's number and Charlene answered.

" Hello?" Charlene answered.

" Charlene, it's me Sabrina." she replied.

" Sabrina, hey what's up?"

" Can I talk to you over your house in private? Their something I really have to tell you." said Sabrina.

" Sure. I'll be here." Charlene replied.

" Great! I'll be right over." Sabrina hangs up and felt guilty what she did but, she knows she doing the right thing.

-V-

" Kate is gone so, don't bring her up again." said Kaya.

" Is she? Or she hiding on a shell? You ruin my life! You told everyone I rape you and really I didn't you wanted me so bad. The reason that you told everyone I rape you is because I was going to tell that you was reason that your grandmother, Nora is dead because of you, Kate shot her cold-blooded and blame your brother, Drew for that accident!"

" That wasn't me! It was Kate, Kate did that to kill my grandmother, not me!" yelled Kaya.

" It doesn't matter! You coast the crime for your grandmother to die. If you call the police on me, I'll tell everyone the truth who really kill Nora Buchanan. Your nothing but, a stutty ass whore!"

Kaya slaps him across the face, " Don't you dare call me like that!"

Kaya storms out of Buenos Dias.

To Be Continued…..

Part 20.


	21. I'm ready to be a Dad!

**Part 20:**

**Season 2 of the Next Generation is coming to the end, And Season 3 is coming soon! Enjoy OLTL Fans/AMC and GH!**

" What? Dominique help deliver the babies?" asked Ryder.

Tammy nodded. " She been really great. I never expect her be the one to help me."

" That's D alright, she loves to help." Caitlyn added.

Ryder turn toward his daughter and wonder why she not on a date with the boy she likes.

" How come you're not on a date with the boy you like. Um what's his name? Tony? Toby?"

" Todd." Caitlyn replied. " And I told him I was busy helping Tammy so he went with Michael instead."

" Oh, honey. You don't have to do all this for me." said Tammy.

" I do. I owe, you was being a mother to me more than my mother. She was using me to get back from dad."

" Speaking of your mother, where is she anyway. Where Kelly?" asked Ryder.

Caitlyn was clueless. " I don't know, she never told me."

" I have a bad feeling she up to no good." said Ryder.

-V-

At LlanCharles Prison. Kelly Manning went to visit a friend of her, Emma Drake.

" Hello, long time since we seen each other." said Kelly.

Emma turn and face Kelly which she was very not happy to see. " What are you doing here?"

" To get you out of here." Kelly replied.

"Why? Were not friends, we hate each other. I know you want something from me so what's the catch?" asked Emma.

" You know what I want. I Know that Will Zacchara is really not dead so where is he!"

" I'll tell you if you break me out of jail." Emma replied.

" I don't have to break you out of prison. I'm the Commissioner of LlanCharles police depot. So, I can get you out. But, you have to promise me that you get me to Will understand?"

" Fine. I'll do as you say, now get me out!" yelled Emma.

Kelly Manning talk to one of the guards to let Emma Drake be free.

" Are you mad? She a Criminal." One of the guard replied.

Kelly pointed her finger at the guard, " Listen here chump! I'm your boss and you will do what I say so let her go now!" She demanded.

The Guard grab his keys and unlock the bars to let her go, " Your free to go, Ms. Drake."

" Thank You." Emma told the guard and then roll her eyes at him.

" Thank God you got me out of there, that Guard was really pissing me off."

" Now, It's time you do me a favor, take me to Will Zacchara or you will be dead!" yelled Kelly.

-V-

" So now you here to come apologizes to me, who made you come talk to me? Your mom? Your Dad?"

" No one make me come talk to you D." Joshua replied. " I was too worried about my self being a father and I didn't think how you feel if I wasn't there for you. D, I'm really sorry you have to go through this alone."

Dominique smiled, " It's ok, Joshua. It's not your fault that you was in a coma. But, what are you really trying to say, Joshua?"

" I'm saying that I'm here to tell you that I will be apart of our baby's life. I don't want to let you and our baby down."

When Dominique was dying for him to say those words, she ran to him and kiss him, " You don't know how much I want to say those words."

" I know and I'm sorry." Joshua replied.

Joshua hold on to Dominique while she was crying, " I can't this is really happening. Were really going to be a real family and The baby won't due till next month."

" I know, Time go by so fast." Joshua replied.

Dominique broke the connection and ask him a question.

" Well, since you're here. I guess you won't mind to go the Exercise yoga for pregnancy?" asked Dominique.

" What? Do all the fathers have to work out with their wives/girlfriends?" asked Joshua.

" Of course. Your not scared Joshua?" asked Dominique.

" Are you kidding? I can do some exercise don't worried I'll be there for in every steps."

" Awe, you're the sweetest boyfriend ever." Dominique gave him a hugged. " You excuse me, I have to change."

" Wait? Why you have to go change?" asked Joshua.

" The yoga class is today. Don't worried you will do fine." said Dominique.

When Dominique went upstairs to get change, Joshua was so nervous and was breathing too hard.

-V-

Sabrina Bouchie made it to Charlene's place. Sabrina knocks on the door and waiting for Charlene to open the door.

Charlene opens the door and smiled, " Sabrina, come in."

Sabrina came in while Charlene closes the door, " What's up? What is it that you have to tell me?"

" It's about your brother, Drew." Sabrina replied.

" What about him? He's not hurt or anything?" asked Charlene.

" No."

" Then what's the problem?" asked Charlene.

" I don't know how you going to take it but, Drew is turning down BE to work with ME along with Monica." Sabrina answered.

" What?" said Charlene.

" I know." Sabrina sat on the sofa. " I really didn't want to tell you but, I think it was best to tell you."

" Why would Drew would do something stupid like that? my Father would be angry when he finds out."

" I think it's has something to do with you as the Chairman of the board or CEO and not him." Sabrina replied.

" What? Are you saying that Drew is jealous of me being the Chairman of BE?" asked Charlene.

Sabrina nodded.

" Why didn't he tell me?"

" I guess he knows it's very important to you and he don't want to ruin it for you." Sabrina answered.

" I have to stop my brother to join ME immediately."

To Be Continued…

Part 21.


	22. Watch what you say

**Part 21:**

**Only One more chapter till the Season 2 Finale enjoy! OLTL Fans!**

At The Manning Enterprise, Drew and Monica walks in Aaron's office for an interview.

Aaron Manning got out from his chair and smiled with delight.

" Drew, Monica come sit."

Drew and Monica sat down as Aaron talks to them.

" Buchanan, I haven't seen you for a while." said Aaron.

" The time you rape my little sister." Drew added.

" Listen, it was a mistake, I'm very sorry. I want to leave all that behind and start over."

" Yeah, So, you came back running your dad's company huh?" asked Drew.

" Yeah, since my father is too old to run this business. He chose me to run it. It's too bad that your father didn't chose you to run the BE. Monica told me everything. It's ok, Drew your one of us and together we can make the BE run out of business and you will be next in line as the new Chairman of ME. Would you like that?" asked Aaron.

" Yeah, but, my father will be disappointed of me if I do something like that." Drew replied.

" Your father turns you down for being the Chairman of BE now it's time for you to turn him down for working BE and join me. Your choice."

Drew is thinking what he should do? Turn down his family business BE or turn down ME?

-V-

At the Buchanan Enterprise, Matthew Buchanan tries to get in touch with his son, Drew but no luck.

" Damn it! Where could that boy be?"

Destiny Evans walks over to Matthew and patted his back, " I don't know, Maybe he's busy doing other stuff?"

" And BE is not important to him? It took me a lot of guts to forgive my son for killing my mother, If he do anything stupid I'm putting him right back in jail!" yelled Matthew.

" Matthew, don't you think you being over board. Drew is doing fine, What ever he's doing, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Destiny replied.

" I hope so, As long he not making any deal with other company like The Manning Enterprise."

-V-

AT Red Diamond, Henry Morasco was fixing up the place by putting up the chandelier on the ceiling but he got distracted by his ex, Amanda Morgan. God she was beautiful and Henry thinks she still attractive.

" Amanda?" said Henry.

Henry fell off the ladder and hurt his leg, Amanda rush to Henry to see was he alright.

" Henry! Are you alright?" asked Amanda.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Kind of sore so, what are you doing here? The place won't open up till the next two-hour."

" I need to talk to you, Henry." said Amanda.

" About what?" asked Henry.

" About us." Amanda finished.

Boy Henry is totally freaking out now.

-V-

At Yoga Class, Joshua Buchanan took Dominique to her yoga class. Joshua sees other pregnant woman doing yoga with the help of the husband/Boyfriend.

Then, an Asian woman with a pigtail walks toward us as she smiled.

" Hello. I see this is the first time you both experience this pregnancy exercise? Especially the father looks like he is about to pass out." she laughed.

Dominique hold Joshua's hand so he can stop being nervous, it helps a little but, Joshua keeps breathing really hard like he about to go in labor.

" Yeah, he's a little nervous going through being a father." Dominique replied.

The Asian woman laughed, " That's ok, people get nervous all the time especially your age. It's normal, Hi my name is Jai-li, I'm your training come and take a seat on the carpet with the others."

While Joshua and Dominique sat down, Joshua legs started to shake.

" If you nervous like this then, how will you react when I be in labor?" Dominique laughed.

" Not helping." Joshua replied.

" I'm so sorry babe, It's ok to be nervous, I was nervous too. But, at least we got each other and that's all matter."

" Yeah, your right, thanks babe, I kind of feel a lot better." Joshua replied.

Jai-li is going over the exercise, " Ok everyone, it's time for our exercise. First were doing the Neck Relaxer. So Guys massaged the ladies neck."

All the guys including Joshua was massaging the girl's neck.

" I didn't know you can massaged good?" asked Dominique.

" hey it's in my gene, Buchanan always good at something." Joshua replied.

" I guess I pick the perfect boyfriend after all."

" Yes you have, I'm your Prince Charming. I love you, D. I want you and our baby be apart my life. "

" I love you too, Joshua Buchanan." Dominique replied.

They share a romantic kiss as everybody was clapping for Joshua and Dominique.

-V-

Aaron Manning was waiting for Drew's answer, " So, Drew what's is it going to be? Are you in or not?"

Monica got closer to Drew to comfort him, " Drew you can do this. Join ME? Me and you will work by side by side. Is that what you want?"

" Yeah." Drew replied.

" What are you waiting for join ME, Be one of us. It's a lot better than working BE." said Monica.

Before Drew get to say anything, Charlene storm in Aaron's office along with Sabrina Bouchie.

" Drew! Don't you dare join this ridiculous company!" yelled Charlene. Drew turn around and was shocked to see his little sister, Charlene.

-V-

" Now come on Matthew you being overreacted, Drew will never turn down the BE and you know that. He's more like you." said Destiny.

" That's what I'm afraid of, What if I get pay back through my son by me killing Eddie Ford." asked Matthew.

"Matthew, that was years ago, nobody not going to remember all that."

" You don't know that, I'm having a feeling that karma is going to bite me in the ass."

Giles Anderson was eavesdropping and record everything that Matthew just say about him killed Eddie Ford.

To Be Continued….

Part 22.


	23. Guess who Back:0

Part 22:

_**It gets more interesting and more shocking on Season 2. Plus Part 23 is the "The Next Generation": Season 2 Finale till Season 3. Enjoy!**_

Henry walks up to Amanda Morgan to talk to her, " What about us? It's not like one of us have feelings for each other?"

Amanda was silent.

Henry was being concerned, " Right? We don't have feelings for each other?"

Amanda look up to him and met his gaze and told him the truth, " Yes, I still have feelings for you, Henry."

Henry couldn't believe what he just heard.

-V-

Drew stand up and walk toward his sister, Charlene after she made her scene, " Um, Charlene what are you doing here?"

" Stopping you joining Manning Enterprise. You know how much important to Dad for all of his children to work BE." said Charlene.

"Not as much as he let you be the Chairman and CEO of BE and not me."

" Well maybe if you haven't murder our grandmother and dump her body in the river maybe you could be Chairman and CEO. Just be lucky your still alive and not in jail cause Dad could have the chance to murder you his self.!" yelled Charlene.

Before Drew could response, Monica Corinthos steps in front of Drew and she will do the talking, " You have no right to barge in and threaten my boyfriend or tell him not to work with ME. He's a grown man, Charlene!"

" How about you just enjoy finally have your daughter, Tiffany and Get the hell out our business!" Charlene yelled at Monica.

" Whatever business Drew have is mines too." Monica replied.

Before Charlene could say anything, Sabrina Bouchie spokes, " Um Monica maybe it's best to let Drew and Charlene to talk it out."

" And why the hell your still here? I thought I tell you to leave us the hell alone!" yelled Monica.

" Sabrina told me everything that you trying to get Drew work ME so BE will run out of Business." Charlene added.

Drew look very guilty while Monica was getting heathen up like she want to punch Sabrina in the face.

-V-

At Port Charles, NY. Emma Drake took Kelly Manning to where Will Zacchara could be.

Will was staying at his father, Johnny Zacchara's apartment.

Emma knocks on the door and when Will finally opens the door he wasn't that surprise to see Emma but he was surprise to see Kelly Manning.

" I figure you was going to find a way to get out of prison. So who your friend?"

"This is Kelly Manning and she wants to see you." Emma replied.

Will told them to come in, while they walk in the apartment. Will turn around after he shuts the door.

" So, what's the daughter of Jack Manning wants to see me?" asked Will.

" I'm here to make a deal with you."

" A deal? What kind of deal are we talking about?" asked Will.

" To get rid of Tammy Evans-Ford for five million dollars." Kelly answered.

Will smiled, " That's a lot of money for getting rid of something. So what do you want me to do? Hostage her or kill her?"

"Both. I'll tell you when to kill her."

" One more question. Why you want me to kill her?"

" Cause she stole the man who I once love and I want revenge!" yelled Kelly.

-V-

Destiny walks over to him and being concerned, " Hey how about we go to Buenos Dias and have lunch there and then we go talk to Drew later?"

" Yeah, I like that." Matthew replied.

" Good! Because is growing." Destiny laughed.

While Matthew and Destiny left BE, Giles Anderson walk out from his corner and stop the tape and went through his phone and calls 9-1-1.

" Hello Police I need you to come ASAP. This is very important!"

To Be Continued…..

Part 23/Season 2 Finale.


	24. Season 2 Finale!

_**Part 23/ Season 2 Finale:**_

_**This is the last Chapter of Next Generation: Season 2. Alot shocking surprise! New Characters from Different soaps. And Someone will dies Find out! And Season 3 is coming soon! **_

Ryder took his wife, Tammy along with Caitlyn and their newborn babies Aiden and Sophia home safe.

" I'm so happy to be back at home." said Tammy.

" Me too. Tammy if you don't mind, I'll take the twins to bed." Caitlyn.

Tammy was surprise to hear what Caitlyn just said, " No, I don't mind. Thank You Caitlyn."

" Anytime." Caitlyn replied.

While she put the twins upstairs, Tammy turned toward her husband Ryder and look very shock, " Caitlyn really change. At first she hates my guts and now she starting to like me! What you do?"

" Nothing. Caitlyn made her own decision to like you, I did told her that you will never replace her mother and that you will like to spend more time with her. So, I guess she thought about what I say and accept you as her step mother." Ryder replied.

" I wonder what happened to that guy she likes?" asked Tammy.

" Oh that Manning boy? I don't know maybe he's find another girl to be with?" Ryder replied.

-V-

On an icy snowy weather on the highway, Todd Jr. took his father Aaron's vehicle and heading back to Llanview, PA to stay with his Grandfather, Jack Manning. He was crying in tears and was thinking about his girlfriend, Caitlyn Ford who just dump him few weeks ago. Todd stair at a picture of him and Caitlyn at Applebee's on their date.

" I love you, Caitlyn." said Todd.

Then a car was in front of him about to hit him, So, Todd freak out and turn the wheel which he topples off a cliff. The car explodes.

The other people of the car was Layla Spencer, the daughter of CBS's B&B, Liam and Steffy and her boyfriend, Johnny Abbott the son of CBS Y&R, Billy Abbott and Victoria Abbott. Johnny is more like his father Billy, has short blonde hair built looking look like around twenty something while Layla has long dark curly hair has her mom's beauty and her dad courage. Layla was twenty something also. They both ran away from college near their hometown to just get away from their crazy families and start their life together as they take care their son, Sam Abbott who is three yrs old.

Sam was screaming his lunge and while Layla tries to calm him down, she told Johnny to go see is that person in the other car is alright.

Johnny opens the door and start looking for the car that they almost hit and saw smoke coming down below as he started looking he saw the same car that they almost hit burning down.

" Oh no."

Then he saw brown wallet on the street, so he went to see who was the victim and he saw a license Id of seventeen years old male, Todd Manning.

Johnny gasped. " Oh my god, I just killed an innocent teenager."

Layla walk up to Johnny while she was holding their son, Sam.

" Johnny! Did you find the car?"

Layla look down and saw the same car got exploded.

Layla sight. " Oh my god we kill somebody. Who was that?"

" An innocent Teenager named Todd Manning Jr." Johnny replied.

" What? The person down there was a teenager? Johnny we need to call from help maybe there a hospital near here?"

Johnny Abbott look at the sign that say " LlanCharles, GA two miles away."

" Maybe we can get help by calling 9-1-1 in LlanCharles?"

-V-

While Monica, Drew, Charlene and Sabrina was arguing. Aaron Manning's phone ring and it was his father, Jack Manning.

Aaron steps out and talk to his father, Jack and to see what do he wants.

" Dad, What do you want? I'm in the middle of an interview to get Drew Buchanan work with me."

" I call to see have you heard from Todd? He pose to be on his way to Llanview,PA. "Jack asked.

" In Llanview? What are you talking about? Why would I let Todd drive in the middle of a snow storm?"

" Because you told him you don't want him and you wish he go away." Jack replied.

" I never say that!" yelled Aaron.

" Oh really? Every time you look at your son, he always say that he just like his mother. What ever happens to him it's your fault! And I will get someone else to run ME. Find him now!" yelled Jack. Then he hung up. And Aaron was terrified now.

-V-

Monica got in Sabrina's face and looks like she wants to smack the hell out of her, " So you're the one who told Charlene? I should know you was up to something. I know you want me out of the picture to just to have Drew for yourself!"

" What?" asked Sabrina.

" Don't what me? You slut!" Monica slaps Sabrina in the face so hard that she almost fell.

Sabrina was getting pump up and started attacking Monica on Aaron's desk and Drew and Charlene has to break it up.

" I knew I shouldn't trust you Bouchie! Once my cousin, Kelly come back to LlanCharles you will be fired and I will make sure you will no longer be here in LlanCharles!" yelled Monica.

" Well good. I don't have to deal with you or your family bullshit! Because yell nothing but a punk ass bitch!" Sabrina yelled back.

-V-

At BE, The cops came by to see what's the problem.

" Sir what's the problem?" asked one of the police guards.

Giles Anderson hand out the tape recorder.

" I think yawl need to hear this."

Giles handed to the rude police man named George and he heard everything what Matthew Buchanan just said about he killed Eddie Ford.

" No way. The whole time, That lying Buchanan was the one who murder Eddie Ford all this time?" said George.

Giles nodded. " Yes. And I want Matthew Buchanan in prison now. It served him right for him murder my Uncle Eddie!"

To Be Continued…

Season 3.


End file.
